Las Manchas en lo Blanco
by icechipsx
Summary: [Secuela a La Carta sin Remitente.] Aunque no lo parezca, un alma es más fácil de corromper prestando atención a sus patrones. No es muy difícil volver loco a alguien cuando acechas sus pesadillas - no es difícil que un papel blanco se manche de negro.
1. El Prólogo de las Pesadillas

**A ver, primero de todo, relajense ustedes, que aunque ya haya publicado el segundo capítulo de la serie, no voy a continuarlo ya de seguido, cielis. Sólo lo hago por ganas y tal... Así os cuento:**

**En esta parte, habrá **

_Musho drama._

_Musho amor._

_Algo de tragedia._

_Algo de comedia._

_Misterio._

_¡Y mucha magia!_

_**Disfrutad del prólogo de este capítulo, que será poco emocionante pero abre puertas. Está basado en el último capítulo de la anterior serie.**_

_**PD, esta parte es muy corta n-n**_

* * *

Negro. Sólo se veía negro, mucho negro. Vainilla caminaba por un suelo duro, acristalado, hueco y sonoro. Los pasos de la chica no se oían en absoluto; parecía que el vacío espectral del abismo había absorbido las cualidades sonoras de su organismo, ya que ni su respiración se oía.

"¿Dónde estoy?" se preguntó Babú, "¿Es esto el armario de Vi?"

De repente, unas sábanas negras pero invisibles en la oscuridad agarraron las piernas y los brazos de la muchacha, que se quedaba sin fuerzas al no haber ninguna fuente de luz. Tocó las sabanas: estaban hechas de una especia de espuma espesa y viscosa, grumosa y desagradable. Estaban consiguiendo cristalizarse de alguna manera, y le estaban ganando la batalla.

Babú no sabía que le pasaba, pero sólo sabía que el suelo se derretía y una masa blanda con la textura del moho la absorbía. Se moría del asco, y ahora tenía la masa viscosa por la cintura, y ahora iba más rápido. La sensación de ceguera que la oscuridad le inculcaba le volvía loca, y no sabía si de veras había alguien detrás de todo aquello. Las sombras le estaban cubriendo el cuello.

De repente, cuando la sombra se colaba ligeramente por sus poros, sintió que sus pies no tocaban suelo, y sentía un gran vacío bajo ella. Guiándse por su instincto y refiriendo el suicidio premeditado a ser tragada por las tinieblas, la chica se armó de valor y puso las manos en el cristal cubierto de masa oscura, y se impulsó hacia abajo gracias al borde de el boquete por el que se suponía que se habían colado las sombras.

Segundos depués, la masa coló a Babú por debajo suyo y la chica estuvo en aire en caída libre unos segundos. Vainilla no estaba preparada para la caída, y cuándo ésta tocó suelo, sus tobillos se aplastaron y le dolió muchísimo el impacto. Un ruido atronador, cómo una batidora atascada batiendo espuma espesa, sonó en el vacío, probándola que el lugar no absorbió ningún sonido. Vainilla creyó que la masa debía haber sido absorbida por alguna razón como un aspirador.

Vainilla dió media vuelta, y una hilera individual de espejos reflejaba su cuerpo. Por fin pudo darse cuenta de que estaba manchada de una especie de carbón líquido. Sus pupilas se dilataron al verse, y las piernas le flaquearon por la falta de energía. La curiosidad le devolvió un poco, y se levantó para ver si las propiedades de los otros cuatro espejos eran diferentes.

Por alguna razón sobrenatural, al estar detrás del primer espejo y mirado hacia un lado, se creó un laberinto de espejos. Queriendo mirar atrás, el pasillo de espejos prolongaba, y se dio cuenta de que estaba en el pasillo de un laberinto. Ni siquiera sabía hacia dónde ir, así que caminó hacia delante con el paso ligero.

Los caminos eran serpenteantes y los reflejos de una Vainilla confusa se mezclaban. Había espejos geométricos, redondos, pero todos le rodeaban y la chica no sabía hacia dónde ir ni que había al final. Se confundía con los reflejos, y ya no distinguía lo que había hacia un lado o si era un pasillo adyacente, pero logró una mínima sensación de guía al poder diferenciarlos gracias al tamaño de los reflejos, que disminuían al estar más lejos.

Pero, a pesar de tener un ligero dominio en la situación, Babú empezaba a confundirse y a marearse por las ondulaciones de algunos espejos. Llegó a varias bifurcaciones antes de toparse con un callejón, con el que al chocarse y caerse al suelo, desapareció. Se frotó la frente, y su vista se nubló. Volviendo a la normalidad, se dió cuenta de que había vuelto al espacio negro, antes de que seis espejos le encajonaran en un espacio hexagonal.

Se miró dándo vueltas, y todos los reflejos la representaban con una leve levitación de su persona, que le dirigía la mirada con desprecio derrochando su mirada, y sus ojos verdes y su pelo acaramelado estaban más oscuros. Parecía un filtro se contraste fotográfico. De repente, sus tres versiones que tenía delante rompieron el espejo con un orbe oscuro, y las dos de sus lados también. Se giró, y se dio cuenta de que el único espejo que se sostenía le reflejaba de una manera fiel y sincera. El reflejo suspiró, como quien acepta un castigo, una realidad o una maldición, y terminó por explotar en mil pedazos con el sonido del cristal rompiéndose. Pero el espejo seguía en pie.

Vainilla se sentó en su cama súbitamente con falta de respiración. Se le encogió en corazón con alivio cuando vio que estaba en su cama y habitación. Suspiró esntrecordamente y se tumbó en la cama de nuevo sin cerrar los ojos por si se dormía.

Estaba claro que esas pesadillas tan rutinarias le ayudaban a superar sus miedos... Pero esta vez no había salido Josseff y eso era algo nuevo, al igual que sus clones malvados. También había algo que le decía que había algo más sobre aquellos percances... Algo simbólico e invisible.

Pero aún era temprano para pensar sobre ello. Vainilla lo comprendería más tarde.

* * *

_**[Notita:]**_

Hay algo aquí que no cuadra... Si lo descubrís, adivinais ya la historia entera. Comentad y así subo el siguiente capítulo pronto!

icechipsx


	2. Precupaciones y Bombillas

"¿Otra vez? Pensaba que ya te había pasado, ¿en serio estás igual que al principio?"

Vainilla sacudió la cabeza y sujetó la taza de caldo que Vi le había preparado. La chica del pelo acaramelado sorbía a ratos, aún algo indispuesta y porque el caldo quemaba más que el magma de un volcán.

"El desarrollo ha cambiado un poco, pero aún sigue dejandome asustada..." la chica se quitó la manta que la tapaba y se sujetó la cabeza, que le dolía demasiado como para estar divagando, "Vi, esto no puede seguir así. No puedo casi dormir, y esconderlo de Jim no hace que me sienta mejor. " añadió, "Está bien saber que ya no se preocupa por mí, pero escondérselo me está dejando molida..."

Pervinca torció el gesto. Era cierto que Babú estaba dejándose la piel para que nadie excepto ella supiera lo de sus pesadillas, y se le iba la energía en ello básicamente. Cuando la gente le preguntaba cómo estaba, ella asentía y decía que bien, pero para alguien que sabía que era mentira, era fácil ver que no era muy creíble. Y con Jim era aún peor. La chica se sentía avergonzada de admitirlo, pero si ahora le decía al Sinmagia que había estado mintiéndole, sería una situación muy rara. No se imaginaba la cara que se le quedaría, pero la verdad es que verle descansado día a día era un alivio.

"Babú, necesitas descansar."

"Vi, no lo entiendes." de veras que no, "Estoy cansada por el día por las pesadillas de la noche, pero si descanso me dormiré y tendré aún más pesadillas y me despertaré peor." explicó Vanilla tumbándose en el sofá, "Esto es un sin vivir."

"Babú, no sé que decirte. Lo tuyo es complicado... me parece que estás sola en esto."

Vainilla miró a la Srta. Obviedad, "Vaya, ¿no me digas?" se volvió a sentar, "Si soy la única que lo entiende, lo mejor será que me enfrente a ello."

"Pero no hagas como yo." le impuso Pervinca mientras Babú se levantaba e iba hacia las escaleras.

"Tranquila, antes de acabar cómo aliada del Terrible 21 me pegaba un tiro." y la Luz de ls casa se iba a su habitación más irritada de lo que había venido.

"Me la tiene jurada desde la broma del té..." sonó el timbre. Pervinca se levantó del sofá y abrió la puerta, "Vaya por Dios," sonrió nerviosa mostrando sus dientes blancos, "¡Jim...! ¿Que... Qué tal?"

"Uh, bien." Jim sonrió también, percantándose del cambio de actitud de Pervinca, "Venía a ver a Vainilla, ¿dónde está?"

"¿Eh...?" Pervinca empezó a sudar. El aspecto de su hermana era de todo menos apto para una cita, y su estado anímico (pasivo-depresivo, a punto de matar a alguien, agobiada, cansada, harta de todo en general) mucho menos, "¿Qué hermana?"

"La única que tienes." Jim intentó en vano ver por detrás de Pervinca, "¿Pasa algo?"

"Oh no, es que..." Vi miró a los lados con los ojos, buscando una excusa, "¡Es que Babú está algo indispuesta, y no quiere salir!"

"Vamos, iba a llevarla a dar un paseo por la bahía, seguro que eso le apetece." afirmó el chico.

"¡Que va!" la Bruja de la Oscuridad sacudió su dedo índice cómo un metrónomo, "Está fatal, ¡fatal, fatal!"

"Pervinca, ¿puedes explicarme que te pasa?" preguntó Jim, sospechoso.

"A mí, nada."

Jim señaló a una de sus manos en el umbral, "Entonces, ¿porqué no dejas de mover las manos?"

"Yo no muevo nada." le aseguró Vi, empujando a Jim hacia fuera, "Va, vuelve mañana, que estará mejor."

"Pero, ¡Per-!"

Y cerró la puerta en sus narices. Jim estuvo lejos de estar contento, así que caminó bastante molesto hacia la tienda de Exquisiteces con paso decidido. Cuando llegó, entró y vio a Grisam delante del mostrador organizando unos pastelillos. Grisam había oído la puerta, así que alzó la mano para saludarle.

"¡Hey!" le saludó casualmente, "¿Has ido ya a ver a Babú?"

Jim encontró el comentario muy oportuno para hablar del tema, "Pues no, por que tu chica me ha bloqueado el paso."

"¿Eh?" el mago se rascó la cabeza, "No tiene sentido, ¿qué te dijo?"

"Que estaba indispuesta." el adjetivo escocía en la lengua de Jim.

"¿Que algo le había sentado mal?"

"Eso parece."

Grisam se encogió de hombros, "Bueno, ¿por qué iba a ser mentira?"

"Estaba nerviosa, no paraba quieta."

El chico de pelo castaño dejó lo aue estaba haciendo, "¿Dónde tenía las manos?"

"Primero detrás de la espalda, luego puso una en el umbral." explicó Jim.

"¿Movía los dedos?"

"Creo que rasgó alguna raspilla de madera..." titubeó el otro.

"Entonces algo va mal." dijo Grisam, llevándo la delantera hasta casa Periwinkle.

"Vi no suele estar tan nerviosa." explicó Grisam de camino a la casa, "Te aseguro que algo esconden."

Al llegar allí, Grisam tocó a la puerta y nadie contestó. Suponiendo que estarían en su habitación y que no lo oirían, el chico intentó volar, pero no podía porque era de día, "Grisam, ¿qué pretendes?"

"La habitación de las chicas suele estar abierta. Si conseguimos ir hasta allí, podremos oír qué pasa." explicó Grisam, "Va, ayúdame."

"Em, ¿hola? Soy Jim, no soy mago ni Superman, ¿cómo quieres que te ayude?"

Grisam soltó una risotada, "Cómo se nota que no eres de aquí."

Grisam fue hasta otra pared en el otro lado y sacó de la nada una escalera muy ancha y larga, pero sorprendentemente ligera. El chico la desenrrolló y la tiró hacia arriba, enganchándola con un gancho debajo de la ventana.

"Experiencia no te falta. ¿Lo hacéis siempre así?" preguntó el inventor.

"Vamos, trepa y mira."

Jim trepó por la escalera de madera, que se tambaleaba bajo él hasta que Grisam sujetó la escalera. Cuándo llegó hasta arriba, hechó un vistazo.

El joven se sintió extremadamente aliviado al verla, sentada con posición india en la cama paralela a la ventana, con la vista concentrada en un libro de gran grosor y la cabeza sobre su mano, ignorando una pila de libros a su lado. Escaneaba las páginas con gran interés. Pero algo le preocupó, y eran las grandes ojeras debajo de los ojos de Vainilla, ¿es que no había dormido esa noche? Babú miró a la ventana, y se quedó con la mirada suspensa en la cara de su novio. No sonreía, petañeaba y le miraba con un aire de... ¿sorpresa? pero con los ojos grandes que no mostraban sorpresa de por sí, pero parecían haber perdido ese destello de luz en ellos. Era raro, muy raro, y ella no apartó la vista hasta que algo la distrajo, yéndose por la puerta después de dejar el libro encima de la cama.

"Alguien ha practicado brujería con Babú." dijo Jim bajándo por la escalera.

"No digas eso aquí tan en serio, que te linchan." bromeó el otro, "¿Qué pasa?"

"Me ha visto, pero se ha quedado con una cara de poker de libro."

"¿Los libros pueden poner caras?"

"Grisam..."

"Era broma. Pero ¿viste algo más?" preguntó el chico de pelo castaño.

"No, bueno, tenía unas ojeras del tamaño de un túnel..." explicó Jim siguiendo a su amigo hasta la puerta, "Aquí huele a gato encerrado."

"No, huele a quemado." dijo Grisam, totalmente en serio.

"A ver, ¡no estoy para bromas!"

"¡Que hablo en serio!" exclamó el hijo de pasteleros.

Obviando el olor a carbón en el ambiente, Grisam fue a dar bandazos a la puerta para pedir explicaciones, "¡Abre la puerta!"

Desgraciadamente para Jim, fue Pervinca la que abrió la puerta, con cara de estar ocupada, "Aquí otra vez, Burium. Ah, hola Grisam."

"Vi, ¿puedes explicarnos qué pasa con Babú?" y Pervinca se llevó las manos a la espalda.

"No pasa nada. Ya se lo he dicho a Jim y no le entra en la cabeza." dijo la chica, "Dejala por un día que descanse."

Jim se cruzó de brazos, "Pues fíjate tú, que he echado un vistazo a vuestra ventana y parecía estar con una buena salud."

"Eso es lo que tú te crees." dijo Pervinca a regañadientes sin que ellos la oyeran, "Pues no está bien."

"Déjame verla, sólo verla." repuso Jim de nuevo.

"¡Pero si ya la has visto desde la ventana!" respondió Pervinca con gran ímpetu.

"Vi, hemos visto a Babú y no parecía estar tan bien. Jim sólo quiere verla, ¿qué hay de malo en eso?" preguntó Grisam más suavemente.

"Que ella quiere estar sóla."

"¡Pervinca!"

Todos los que estaban en la puerta se giraron para ver a Babú yendo a la biblioteca con un libro en la mano, "Oye, Tía Tomelilla nos está esperando, ¿bajas o te vas a quedar ahí?" de repente vió a los chicos e intentó sonreír, iluminando su cara cansada, "Oh, ¡hola chicos! ¿Cómo os va todo?"

"Bien..." dijo Jim con un tono extrañado.

"Bueno Vi, ven o empezamos sin tí." y la bruja de la Luz se fue a la biblioteca.

"Vaya, eso ha sido raro." acertó a decir Grisam, "Parecía una bombilla. Venía algo mustia y de repente le brillaba la cara. Se podría decir que estaba muy normal."

"Bueno, tenemos clase y también algo de prisa." dijo Pervinca, "Creo que ha quedado claro que Babú está algo indispuesta, así que aire." y les volvió a cerrar la puerta en sus narices.

"¡Ahora bajo, Babú!"

"¡De acuerdo!" gritó Vainilla desde las escaleras.

Bajando las escaleras y oyendo a su tía organizar libros, miró a una lámpara en la pared y le pareció entre ver una araña, lo que la asustó e hizo que se le cayeran los libros del susto. La bruja se agachó a cogerlos, pero algo llamó su atención: se miró a las manos, y estaban empezando a parpadear, apagándose y encendiéndose como una bombilla incandescente, o una televisión estropeada. Las manos acabaron permaneciendo 'encendidas', pero Babú se las miraba aún, con un tono de piel de cualquiera que acabara de ver un fantasma.

"Babú, ¿qué pasa?" preguntó Pervinca, que la había visto arrodillada en la escalera.

"¿Eh?" Vainilla recogió sus libros, "Nada, nada."

"¿Te encuentras mejor?"preguntó la otra cuando su hermana ya había recogido sus libros.

"No, la verdad es que no." suspiró Babú, "Sigo algo mareada, cansada y con sueño, agobiada... Y la verdad, no estoy de muy buen humor." cosa rara, porque la chica solía estar de muy buen humor pasara lo que pasara.

"Tranquila, ya se te pasará." asintió Vi abriendo la puerta a la biblioteca.

"Eso espero."

* * *

**[Notita:]**

Pobre Vainilla. Me odiareis por hacerla tanto daño. Pero es que esto está centrado en ella, así que...

En fin, lo siento por haber tardado tanto, pero el veranito es... ay \\(n-n)/ Pero es mas largo de lo normal.

Besito, una review para más rapidez c: y me sigue sin gustar esto... pero disfruto escribiendolo. Sneef.

icechipsx


	3. Algo Nuevo que Sentir

**Ha pasado casi un año. Y por eso, me disculpo.**

**Pasaron muchas cosas a lo largo de este tiempo. Escribí dos series de fics (con los que he aprendido mucho, la verdad), dibujé y estudié mucho. Leí muchos libros y aprendí montón de ellos. Releí este fic en particular y oye, ¡me encanta la manera en la que lo escribí!**

**No espero seguir teniendo comentarios, pero voy a seguir los consejos de una sabia reviewer. ¡Gracias y, haré lo que pueda! De todas formas, este fic lo cree con intención de concentrarme en Vainilla, y es así como lo mantendré. Siempre sentí que Babú era tremendamente menospreciada y siento que la doy aprecio así. (Aunque no haga más que maltratarla) PERO BUENO.**

**Intentaré seguir escribiendo esto con asiudad de nuevo. ¡Feliz lectura~!**

* * *

.

.

.

Pervinca sintió frío. No era un tipo de frío climático, tampoco un tipo de frío sentimental – de esos que sientes cuando tu pareja te deja, o un familiar abandona el hogar. Era un frío duro, un frío líquido a la vez que podría ser agradable en cualquier momento menos ese. Se le pegaba a la piel por debajo del pijama.

No quiso abrir los ojos. Hasta aquel momento se había mantenido fiel al sueño tan placentero y ligero, siguiendo su modelo habitual. Un sueño que aun sin romper la frialdad de su carácter le daba pequeñas razones para levantarse. Se acurrucó más en sus sábanas blancas y agarró el edredón rojo de manera inconsciente.

Pero sabía que el daño ya estaba hecho. Preparada para transformar al causante en cucaracha nada más abrir los ojos, no pudo evitar ablandarse al ver a Vainilla con un hielo en la mano, esperando a que se despertara. Pero su cara decía más de lo que ellañ estaría dispuesta a decir. Por primera vez, parecía físicamente desesperada para hablar con alguien. Y Vi no iba a negarle la ayuda.

"¿Babú?" dijo con voz algo ronca, incorporándose en la cama. La Bruja de la Luz se colocó en la cama cuidadosamente, sentada en el borde y con chocolate a la taza en mano. Su cara parecía haber procesado ahora mismo que había despertado a su hermana. "¿Ha pasado algo?"

La gemela se mordió el labio. "Pervinca, necesito hablar."

La sola petición de ayuda y el uso de su verdadero nombre alertó a su hermana. Con lo secretiva que se había vuelto últimamente (principalmente para no preocupar a los demás al ver cómo perdieron las cabezas cuando se fue) le alarmó que ahora sí pidiera ayuda. Y eso era porque no debía poder con la situación. Y eso era raro, la verdad.

"Ven aquí." se inclinó sobre sus cojines, haciéndose a un lado para que se sentara. Babú se sentó en la cama al lado de su hermana. Le ofreció chocolate, y Ví tomó un pequeño sorbo para despertarse. Le dio la taza. "Babú, ¿es la pesadilla otra vez?"

La pequeña y asustada bruja de 15 años negó con la cabeza. "Es peor que eso, Vi." el uso de su apodo señaló que empezaba a calmarse. El hecho de que su hermana estuviera ahí tenía efecto relajante. "El sueño que he tenido ahora es nuevo. Es nuevo y peor. Mil veces peor."

"¿A qué-?"

"¿Vi?" interrumpió en voz baja, bajando la mirada, entristecida. "No sé qué me pasa... Estoy... perdida y... no sé qué hacer." y bajo la presión, Babú rompió a llorar. Pervinca soltó un respiro hundido. Abrazó a su hermana profundamente y con fuerza, de una manera más propia de Jim que de la fría y supuestamente descorazonada Pervinca Periwinkle.

"Siento tener que decirte esto, Babú, pero..." tembló antes de continuar. "tienes que decirme qué te pasa para poderte ayudar. No tengas miedo, ¿vale? Tómate tu tiempo."

La voz de Babú tembló durante todo el relato.

* * *

.

.

.

Vainilla sólo sabía que estaba asustada. Con paso ligero y las manos en sus brazos, protegiéndose del viento, andaba hasta un acantilado. Extrañamente, notaba una mano en su brazo. Y también notaba el saberse el camino. No reconocía el lugar dónde estaba: una llanura grande, con hierba crecida y alguna flor silvestre por el camino sin marchar. Nubes que manchaban el cielo azul, gaviotas y brisa marítima.

En el acantilado había alguien aparte de la persona que la acompañaba. No sabía quién era, pero tampoco pareció importarle lo más mínimo. Algo en una esquina de su mente la impulsaba a continuar. Lo que no sabía era porqué. Daba pasos dubitativos sobre la hierba. Extrañamente, en este sueño podía sentir cada palmo de vida. Parecía real. Y aunque su mente era algo consciente de ello, una gran parte de ella no se daba cuenta.

Entonces se acercó a la persona del acantilado. Nada más dar un paso más cerca, su mundo tembló y su vista se nubló. Babú cayó al suelo de rodillas, mareada, mientras la persona delante de ella cambiaba con cada terremoto mental. Pero quedó estática un par de segundo después, y cuando estaba en sus pies, notó que sus manos se habían dormido. Pero esas manos ya no estaban. Al igual que el día anterior, parpadeaban, pero esta vez estaban destinadas a desaparecer. Y la bruja lo sabía.

Levantó la vista. "¡Jim!" una sonrisa aliviada hizo su camino a su cara, aun sin saber porqué. ¿Qué hacía su novio ahí? ¿Era una sorpresa? ¿Acaso no había visto sus manos desapareciendo?

Pero cuando Jim se giró, la mirada nublada que tenía, sin vida, hipnotizada, hizo a Vainilla retroceder. Entonces, notó la misma sensación en sus pies que en sus manos, creciendo hasta su cintura. Sabía que estaba desapareciendo, lo notaba. Le costaba moverse, como si fuera un maniquí destinado a una eterna parálisis.

Entonces, sin palabras dichas, Jim se dejó caer. Como una hoja en otoño, sin una despedida ni una lágrima. Cual muñeca sin vida, el inventor se dejó caer por el precipicio. Alarmada y notando su corazón caer con él, gritó. "¡JIM!"

Hizo lo que pudo por moverse, pero su mundo iba a cámara lenta. Se mareaba al acercarse, sus piernas no respondían apenas. Y sabía que podría salvarle, volar con él. Pero no respondía. Se sentía como una Sinmagia sin piernas. Sin verlo venir, la persona que la acompañó la empujó, precipitándola hacia el mar embravecido debajo de ella. Vainilla no se preocupó por quién la empujó. En vez de eso, se puso en posición perpendicular, todo a cámara lenta, y gritó su nombre de nuevo.

Se notaba desaparecer. Sabía que estaba desapareciendo. Suplicaba a los cielos un minuto más para salvarle, pero en el fondo sabía la tragedia que estaba por venir. Lo notaba en su cuerpo ya sin vida. ¿Por qué la dejaban con la mente, parte de sufrimiento? No lo sabía.

Pero cuando iba a tocar el brazo de Jim, la persona que era Vainilla desapareció de la faz de la Tierra y sólo pudo notar gotas de agua en su cara antes de irse.

* * *

.

.

.

.

"No... No lo entiendo." se las arregló para decir la agitada bruja. "No es el mismo tipo de confusión que tenla con la otra pesadilla. Pero el hecho de que Jim apareciera en él..."

"Babú..." susurró Vi, conteniéndose una lágrima al ver a su hermana tan agitada. La abrazó más fuerte. "¿Sabe Jim algo de esto?"

La chiquilla sollozó un poco. "No sabe que sigo teniendo pesadillas." dijo, con voz entrecortada. "Le conté el sueño habitual pero... no sabe que estoy mal. Así de mal."

Viendo venir lo que iba a decir Vi, Babú se apresuró a defenderse. "No puedo decírselo, Pervinca. Se ha preocupado demasiado por mí. No puedo permitir que siga así."

A la Bruja de la Oscuridad le partía el alma ver a su querida hermana así. Vainilla era una persona hecha de felicidad, dispuesta a escuchar y hablar, siempre riendo. Y ahora se había marchitado. Josseff había traumatizado a Babú. Ahora era una concha vacía, llena de tristeza, algo que antes era ella en su totalidad. Quedaba algo, pero no sabía si ese algo era suficiente. Vi sabía que Jim se volvería loco si se enterara de esto, y entendía a Babú, pero no podía mantenerse esto callado para ella sola. Si ya le había guardado alguna que otra cosa, ¿qué otras cosas no le había contado? Le estaba volviendo loca.

"¿Crees que estarás bien?" preguntó Pervinca. "Quiero decir, ¿estás segura de que podrás sacarte de esta?"

Babú tuvo que pensarse las palabras para decir lo que en realidad pensaba. Pero tampoco había mucho que decir. "Antes no lo dudaba, Vi, pero ahora... temo que vuelva a por mí."

"¿Qué quieres decir, Babú?"

Suspiró hondamente, acurrucándose en Vi y quitándose lágrimas con su manga derecha. "No quiero perder mi luz, Vi. Josseff se quedó con gran parte de ella y... día a día noto algo muriendo dentro de mí. Es como si se desvaneciera y... la noto irse sin que pueda hacer nada."

Pervinca abrió mucho los ojos, aprentando aún más (si posible) a su hermana. Guardó silencio. "Vainilla... encontraremos la manera de curar... lo que sea que tengas ahí, ¿vale? No voy a dejar que te lleven abajo así. Ni yo ni nadie."

Ambas suspiraron al unísono, no queriendo moverse del sitio por si perdían el calor de la otra. Considerando que se habían dicho todo, ambas se agarraron fuertemente toda la noche, empezando a dormirse lentamente. Una vocecilla susurraba en la mente de Vainilla mientras esta dormía.

_"Lo lograrás, Babú. Siempre lo has hecho."_

* * *

.

.

.

.

Pervinca se levantó la segunda aquella mañana. Inconscientemente, buscó en su cama algún rastro de Babú en su cama. No sabía qué sentir al no notarla en el colchón. Abrió los ojos despacio, parpadeando un par de veces, viendo la lluvia caer entre los cristales. Había dormido extrañamente bien aquella noche a pesar de los problemas de su hermana – quizás porque la propia presencia de su hermana la había tranquilizado.

No lo sabía, pero tampoco pensó más en el tema. Vio la taza de chocolate de ayer en su mesilla, la cogió y bajó las escaleras. Se encontró a Babú cogiendo su bufanda, con una sonrisa en su cara, por primera vez genuina en algunas semanas. "Buenos días, Babú. ¿A dónde vas?"

La chica levantó su sonrisa aún más. Vi se esperaba una cita con Jim, pero no era eso lo que había animado un poco a la chica. "Voy a ir a dar un paseo."

"¿Con Jim?"

La Bruja de la Luz se puso la bufanda color camel, dejándola floja sobre sus hombros. Vestía un jersey blanco fino de mangas francesa, vaqueros color crema y botas marrones de ante con cordones claros y algo de tacón. Se aclaró la garganta. "Em, sí. No tardaré mucho en venir. Esperadme para comer, ¿vale?"

Antes de que Vi pudiera hacer algún comentario sobre Jim o advertirla de que estaba lloviendo, Babú salió escopetada de la puerta. Pervinca alzó una ceja bajo la mirada de Dalía, quien era muy inocente en cuanto a los asuntos de Babú, Jim, y sus pesadillas. La mujer tenía bastante con sus asuntos y prefería dejarle espacio a las gemelas. Pero esta vez, intervino.

"¿Algún problema, cariño?" preguntó Dalía.

"Tengo que salir." añadió Pervinca mirando a la puerta. Se acercó a la encimera de la cocina, en la que Dalía amasaba pan al lado de un cacao caliente para Vi, y sustituyó la taza de la noche anterior por el cacao recién hecho. Lo cogió, lo bebió de un trago, se limpió los restos con la mano y subió las escaleras.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación rápidamente. Se acercó al armario y dos pasos después sacó ropa para ponerse. Un jersey, unos vaqueros y unos zapatos. Parecido a Vainilla pero en otros tonos que daban igual ahora. Lo que importaba era que Vi conocía a su hermana.

Y algo no encajaba. Mientras se cambiaba rápida y torpemente, pensó. Estaba lloviendo, y Babú no paseaba en la lluvia. No era su tipo de clima y solía o ir a casa de alguien o se quedaba en casa propia. Se refugiaba de la lluvia, no andaba en ella. Además, su respuesta fue muy cortante. Cuando mencionaba a Jim, solía sonrojarse y tocar alguna parte de su cuerpo – sus manos, su cuello, algo que Jim hubiera tocado recientemente. Era muy vergonzosa en cuanto a todo que se refiera a Jim, y aunque hubiera aprendido a controlarlo con el tiempo, seguía ahí. Si de verdad hubiera quedado con Jim, se habría puesto nerviosa. Así que iba a pasear en la lluvia ¿sola? no encajaba.

Bajó las escaleras de dos en dos y fue directamente a la puerta. "Wow, ¿a qué vienen tantas-?" antes de que Cícero terminara de hablar, Pervinca ya estaba fuera de alcance.

La Bruja de la Oscuridad corrió como nunca lo había hecho. Tomó cuidado con los charcos en su camino. Al llegar a casa de Burium, no tocó a la puerta. Dio golpes de gorila con mucha energía.

Segundos después, un Jim asustado abrió la puerta. "¡Pervinca! Por el amor de Dios, ¿qué te dije sobre-?"

"Me dan igual tus modales en las puertas de los demás. Me importa lo menos que me puede importar algo." dijo torpemente. Intentó calmarse pero acabó agarrando el brazo de Jim, pareciendo más urgente. "¿Está Babú contigo?"

La alerta interna de Jim se activó. Era así como había empezado todo, así fue cuando ella desapareció. Notó angustia subiendo desde su corazón. "¿No sabes dónde está? ¡No empecemos otra vez!"

"No es eso." le soltó el brazo al verle temblar un poco. "Me dijo que ibais a dar un paseo y sabía, simplemente sabía que era una trola."

Jim se revolvió el pelo. Cogió una chaqueta del perchero de caoba que tenía al lado de la puerta y se la puso con más prisa de la que parecía. "Creo que sé dónde está." se limitó a decir. "Vete a casa, Pervinca. Va a haber una tormenta muy fuerte pronto y no quiero broncas por parte de Grisam."

"¿Estás seguro de saber dónde está?" preguntó Vi por última vez, viéndole irse.

No le respondió. Se limitó a correr en la lluvia mientras la preocupada chica le veía marcharse, depositando sus esperanzas en Jim. Unos momentos después, al darse cuenta de lo que estaba lloviendo, corrió, pero no a su casa.

Tocó a la puerta de la casa, frotándose los brazos con frío y agua filtrándose entre las lanas de su jersey verde. La puerta se abrió no mucho después.

"¡Vi!" dijo Grisam, asombrado y mirándola de arriba a abajo. "¡Estás calada!"

Pervinca torció el gesto. "Anda, no me digas." suspiró, sarcástica. "Déjame entrar, tenemos que hablar, urgentemente."

* * *

.

.

.

Jim corría. No sabía exactamente hacia qué lugar iba, pero aun sin ser consciente de ello, sus pies y su cerebro sabían a dónde ir. Apartaba hojas y piedras de su camino, notando la lluvia aún más fuerte ya en sus huesos. No le preocupaba mucho el que se estuviera mojando, pero pensar en que Babú, su Babú, estaba fuera en lluvia, sin abrigo seguramente... Dios. No quería pensar en ver a Vainilla con gripe. Mucho peor: en no poder verla porque estuviera enferma. Aunque siendo él estaría con ella aun estando enferma.

Paró un segundo para respirar, pero entonces oyó agua y la voz frustrada de alguien muy familiar. Y el tono agónico de esa persona pellizcaba su corazón con agresividad. Se dio un impulso desesperado por seguir y llegó al claro.

Y allí estaba, claro como la luna en el cielo de noche del Pueblo del Roble Encantado. Su dulce Babú estaba bajo la lluvia, y temblaba, pero no parecía importarle el frío. Se agachó a coger una de las muchas piedras que ahora formaban parte del suelo del claro, y la tiró a la cueva casera de Josseff. Al ser una cueva casera, no era tan resistente como cabía esperar. Vainilla había tirado tantas piedras que había hecho grietas en las paredes externas. Incluso bajo la dura lluvia eran perceptibles. Y Babú no era consciente de la presencia de su novio, y seguía descargando una ira hasta ahora desconocida para él. En vez de pararla, observó, perplejo.

La Bruja de la Luz tiraba piedras sin parar a la cueva, gritando palabras incomprensibles, liberando el dolor por el que pasó mientras Josseff la había tenido cautiva. Dolor. Soledad. Ansias de andar con sus pies. Luz en su organismo. Ventilaba las pesadillas por las que había pasado por su culpa. Intentaba echar a los demonios de Josseff de su consciente. Necesitaba que se fuera. Pero en el fondo sabía que allí, bajo la incesante lluvia de Fairy Oak, no iba a conseguir nada. Y también sabía que no era el día, el momento, ni el lugar.

Y al darse cuenta de ello completamente sus piernas no pudieron con el peso de la noticia. Cayó al suelo de piedras y aunque se hizo daño en las rodillas, no le importó. Estuvo ahí unos segundos, llorando a voz en grito, sabiendo que bajo la lluvia tan dura que caía ahora, nadie se daría cuenta de su dolor. Nadie menos una persona. Y esa persona corrió en su rescate.

Babú notó los brazos de alguien a su alrededor, y aun sin girarse, supo quién era. Reconocía su olor a lavanda y un toque a naranja. Ese olor con el que se iba a dormir demasiado a dormir. Y se hundió en su abrazo, sin importarle que Jim no debía saber qué pasaba. No le importó en aquel momento. Bajo aquella tormenta que empezaba, Jim estrechó a su enamorada en sus brazos, anotando lo bien que encajaba en sus brazos y que, a pesar de que la situación no pudiera ser peor, lo correcto que parecía su contacto. Estrujó su pelo húmedo por la lluvia con cariño y besó su cabeza.

"Babú... estoy aquí." no estaba seguro de si le oía, porque la lluvia estaba empezando a empeorar y la chica lloraba. Lloraba demasiado y Jim se odiaba ppr haberla dejado llorar. "No te preocupes... no me voy a ir, tranquila. Suéltalo todo."

Jim sabía que algo pasaba, siempre lo supo. Pero nunca quiso poner la mano en el fuego por si se quemaba. Y ahora temía que el fuego le hubiera alcanzado sin ni siquiera preguntar. Quería preguntar, pero sabía que no debía. Al menos, no aún. Notó a Babú calmarse un poco y arrimarse más a él, relajándose en su abrazo. Y el notarle vivo, material, real, sentía como la mejor cura a sus agonías. Siempre lo sería después de la horrible pesadilla.

El inventor se quitó la chaqueta y se la puso a Vainilla por los hombros. Ya notaba su camisa extremadamente húmeda, pero ahora no era momento de preocuparse por eso. La bruja de 15 años alzó la vista, y Jim sonrió con cariño. "Vamos a casa, Vainilla. Necesitas descansar y se aproxima una tormenta."

La cogió por los brazos y andó con ella, nunca soltándola mientras ella respiraba más tranquila. Por suerte, se calmó por completo y dejó de llorar cuando llegaron a casa de Jim. Burium no creía que la chica quisiera meterse en su propia casa, sobre todo sabiendo la charla que le caería en caso de que Vi estuviera allí. En vez de eso, Jim decidió que él se encargaría de que ella se animara.

Cerró la puerta detrás de él. Le sorprendió ver que Vainilla no se quitaba la chaqueta. Entonces cayó en la cuenta de que debía estar helada. Debía haber estado en esa tormenta unos tres cuartos de hora, llorando a grito pelado sin abrigo, exceptuando su pobre bufanda. La guió hasta su sofá y la sentó, dándo un beso en la frente a la agitada bruja. "Espera un segundo. Voy a cambiarme y buscaré algo para que te pongas."

Mientras Jim se cambiaba de ropa, Vainilla aspiró sus alrededores en silencio, reclinándose en el sofá de Jim con comodidad mientras se calentaba con la chaqueta de Jim. Detrás de ella y el sofá beige había una ventana con un diván justo delante, y justo al lado estaban las escaleras. Delante de ella había otro sofá y, entre ellos, una mesa de madera de pino con un florero y un libro. Al fondo de la sala estaba la cocina, abierta como las ventanas en primavera. Vio en el borde de su mirada un espejo de cuerpo entero de suelo, y al recordar todo lo que tenía que ver con él, retiró la mirada y suspiró.

Esperaba con toda su alma que no estuviera molestando a Jim. Era lo único que quería. Bueno, y que no le preguntara qué pasaba, porque no había manera de evitar el tema. Agarró la chaqueta de su novio y sonrió. Tenía demasiado suerte de tenerle en su vida. Quizás si no hubiera estado ahí ya no podría ver el sol todas las mañanas. Oyó a Jim en las escaleras, con camiseta y pantalones totalmente secos.

Sacó una camiseta larga y se la puso en la mano. "Ponte esto. Te prometo que estarás más cómoda."

Vainilla se acercó al perchero y dejó la chaqueta de Jim, dirigiéndose al baño que estaba al lado de las escaleras después. Al igual que su novia, el chico también se sumergió en pensamiento, sentado en la esquina de su sofá. La preocupación adornaba la armónica expresión del inventor. Sus ojos como la miel estaban algo ensombrecidos por el estado mental de su novia. Quería preguntar, pero sabía que simplemente no podía. Pero algo muy serio debía ser si estaba así. Y daban escalofríos de pensar en el amplio abanico de posibilidades.

Babú salió del baño un rato después, dejando la ropa envuelta dentro de su gran bufanda en la mesita al lado del perchero. Entonces se acercó a Jim, que no pudo evitar pero fijarse en lo maravillosa que estaba en su ropa. Intentaría dejarle ropa más a menudo, y de momento iba a quedarse esa camiseta, sin reproche disponible. Aunque no se la fuera a poner, quizás aliviaba sus días grises. Esperaba que no tuviera que ponérsela muy a menudo.

"Ven aquí." cogió la mano de su novia y la acercó aún más. Tumbados en el sofá con la chica en su pecho, Jim se aseguró de que Babú se sentía segura y cálida en su abrazo. Y lo estaba consiguiendo. Ambos abrazados, la notaba calmarse poco a poco.

Vainilla levantó la vista y miró a Jim, sonriendo dulcemente a su novio mientras notaba su pelo húmedo calar la camiseta del cielo personificado que la abrazaba con la mirada perdida en sus ojos. Babú se inclinó y le besó suavemente, notándole responder casi inmediatemente al contacto abrazándola y agarrando su mejilla húmeda. El beso era frío, ambas sus pieles frías por la lluvia de hace no mucho, y se acordaron de la tormenta viva y enfadada que tenían fuera.

Pero había una tormenta aún más apasionada dentro de la casa. Casi inconscientemente, Jim profundizó el beso, y en nada ambos estaban en una guerra de conquista de territorios, las manos de él en su pelo y mejillas y las de ella en su pecho, agarrando la tela con pasión y sumergiéndose en la batalla. Jim cambió posiciones y ahora estaba ella debajo, sucumbiendoba sus ataques.

Pararon para respirar un segundo, pero Jim siguió cubriendo sus labios de relajantes y dulces besos, viéndola sonreir. "Te he echado de menos." dijo entre respiraciones, besando su mejilla izquierda con besos mientras ella reía levemente.

Babú estaba notablemente relajada, y aun dudando que el cariño de Jim fuera a tener un efecto relajante a un largo plazo, ahora sentía que importaba poco. Rio por las cosquillas de los besos de Jim en su oreja y mejillas. "Entonces tómatelo como un..." y se le fue la respiración al verle bajar a su cuello. "una compensación..."

Y unos besos después, Jim se tumbó de nuevo bajo ella. Estrujó el pelo de Vainilla en puro amor y la notó que se iba yendo de su mundo lentamente para ir al del sueño. Soltó una leve risa al verla, menos de un minuto después, completamente dormida. "Esta chica es una caja de sorpresas."

Y no mucho después, como si el sueño fuera contagioso, se notó empezando a dormirse también con el sonido de lluvia y truenos de fondo.

* * *

_**[Notita:]**_

Quizás no tenía que haber hecho esto. En plan se nota mucho que he madurado en lo que a escritura se refiere. He madurado un poco a los personajes en este capítulo. Una Pervinca comprensiva, una Vainilla algo más... ¿expresiva? (Estaba algo fuera de personaje, pero si a tí te raptan, te amenazan con matar a tus seres queridos, te matan, revives y te roban la escencia de tu vida, ¿qué harías? Yo tendría mi momento.)

Noto la escritura algo más seria ahora. Comparado con los demás, la manera de escribir era mucho más ligera en ese aspecto. Igual es porque este capítulo era MUY largo.

Actualizaré cuando pueda (a quien lo lea)

~ Nora Kropotke


	4. Cayendo en la Dura Realidad

**Y vuelta a lo mismo de siempre... :(**

.

.

.

.

"Entonces, ¿ya te encuentras mejor?"

Bebiendo de su delicada taza de porcelana, Vainilla miró a Grisam y alzó una ceja. Cierto que el chico estaba preocupado, pero no hacía falta que siguieran preguntando. Lo que pasó el día anterior había sido un desliz de sus emociones, un episodio de ansiedad. No había que darle más focos a algo tan insignificante como eso. Dejó la taza en la mesa y sonrió.

"Claro que sí. Lo de ayer fue..." miró a Jim, sentado a su lado, y compartieron una mirada cómplice antes de que Babú volviera a mirar a su hermana y a Grisam. "un poco descabellado por mi parte. Siento haberos preocupado." se sirvió un poco más de té y ofreció silenciosamente la tetera para servir a alguien más. Rechazaron la propuesta.

"¿Estás segura?" preguntó Vi. "No quiero que... bueno, te entre otra crisis."

Vainilla fijó su mirada en su taza, ahora en sus manos, y dio golpecitos en la porcelana. Suspiró. "Es simplemente la fatiga de... bueno, ser un Sinmagia."

Grisam dio un respingo por lo fría que sonó esa frase. "Babú, no eres un Sinmagia. Josseff se llevó parte de tu luz, no toda. Si se hubiera llevado toda tu luz..." se calló súbitamente, mordiéndose la lengua al ver a Jim alarmado de repente.

El inventor entrecerró los ojos. Antes de que pudiera preguntar, Pervinca captó la señal y habló, tomando algo de su té. "Seguramente no habría vivido para contarlo."

Las palabras no parecieron hacer un efecto alarmante en Jim. En realidad si lo tuvo, pero supo enmascararlo bien. Tragó saliva con todas sus fuerzas. "¿Cómo es eso?"

Aunque estaba agitada por una mezcla de miedo, ansiedad y cansancio, pudo explicarse. Vainilla habló. "Verás, las brujas y los brujos somos humanos, pero una media parte de nosotros es pura magia. Imagina un círculo relleno de cables. Los Sinmagia como tú sois un circuito entero de cables, pero nosotros somos un círculo de dos colores, por explicarlo de alguna forma. Así, si nos quitan la parte mágica el círculo queda incompleto." explicó.

"Y una parte no puede vivir sin la otra. " añadió Pervinca. "El 'circuito' de Babú se arreglará con el tiempo, pero por ahora está buscando el otro extremo para reconectarse. Su magia no volverá a ser tan poderosa como antes, pero al menos no ha... colapsado. Si le hubieran quitado toda su magia el desequilibrio en su cuerpo la habría matado. Es difícil de explicar."

"¿Y no hay ninguna manera de devolverte toda tu magia, de repararte?" preguntó Jim, cogiendo la mano de Babú inconscientemente. La chica se sonrojó suavemente.

Grisam torció el gesto. "Puede haberla, pero la desconozco. Josseff es un iniciado en la magia. Cuando descubra su poder, quizás lo abrace, o quizás acabe por matarle. No es tan fácil como arrancar partes de un circuito y meterlas en otro."

Sonó el timbre en la casa de los Periwinkle. Vainilla se levantó a abrir la puerta. "No pasa nada, de veras." dijo, restándole importancia. "Lo mejor es que descanse un poco y ya se me pasará. Ha sido un bache pasajero."

La Bruja de la Luz abrió la puerta. Quiso sonreir al visitante pero el gesto se quedó parado a medio camino. Al identificar al joven que tenía delante, la respiración se atascó y no dio oxígeno a la chica. Palideció considrerablemente y, murmurando cosas imposibles (algo que empezaba a hacer a menudo) cayó al suelo inconsciente en la entrada de su casa.

"¡VAINILLA!" gritaron hermana, novio y amigo al mismo tiempo. Corrieron a cogerla pero llegaron tarde, la chica ya había caído al suelo y ahora nadaba en la oscuridad de la inconsciencia.

Todos alzaron la vista para ver a la visita, y todos se quedaron sin habla. Un Josseff confundido miró a la chica desmayada, con una mezcla de confusión y preocupación. "¿Está la chica bien?"

Grisam y Jim se miraron un par de segundos, "Vi, ocúpate de tu hermana, nosotros tenemos a alguien del que tenemos que ocuparnos." dijo Grisam, dirigiéndose con Jim hacia el joven castaño.

Cad uno cogió uno de sus brazos y le arrastró calle abajo hacia la casa del tío de Grisam, queriendo derribar su puerta para sacar a ese demente de la villa. Ignorando las quejas de Josseff sobre el maltrato por su parte, golpearon violentamente la puerta y esperaron un par de minutos. El señor Duff salió de la casa, preparado para ver quién había interrumpido sus labores domésticas.

"¿Qué diablos...?" farfulló mientras se asomaba. "¡Grisam, Jim! ¿Qué-? Oh." concluyó el tío de Grisam al ver al joven 'forastero' cogido por los otros dos muchachos. La mirada que le dio Duff al chico le confundió aun más.

"Soltadle." ordenó. Ambos reaccionaron instantaneamente y Josseff se frotó sus antebrazos, confuso y mirando a los chicos. "¿Qué haces por aquí, chaval?"

La mirada que le dio el hombre debió ser muy amenazante. El chico de pelo castaño dio un respingo y tragó saliva. "Hace un tiempo aparecí cerca de este lugar. La chica que me ha recibido hoy en su casa fue la que me encontró en aquel sendero." recordó. "Era muy guapa. Tenía el pelo del color de la canela y su voz era tan bonita como el sabor de la propia canela." Jim cerró los puños y encajó la mandíbula. "El caso es que me dijo que siguiera el camino norte, pero andé unos días hasta que me dí cuenta de que no había muchos caminos seguros. Acabé volviendo a pedir direcciones."

Grisam y su tío se miraron, miraron a Jim y luego miraron a Josseff. Grisam le fulminó con la mirada y le dio un empujoncito. "¿Y qué hacías justo en casa de los Periwinkle? ¿Ibas a ver a alguien?"

Josseff frunció el ceño. "Repito que vine a buscar direcciones." se cruzó de brazos. "Mirad, no sé qué rollo os traeis los de este pueblo con interrogar a forasteros, pero sólo quiero direcciones y, como mucho, una cama dónde dormir."

Los tres residentes miraron al cielo. Desgraciadamente, unas nubes muy grises se cernían sobre el cielo de Fairy Oak, y probablemente otra tormenta caería por segunda vez en dos días. Analizando el rostro de Josseff, el chico de verdad parecía amnésico, y debían tratarlo como otro más. Un momento de pensamiento bastó y Duff tomó una decisión. Les indicó a los chicos que se acercaran a él y los tres se apartaron unos metros para hablar privadamente.

"Tenemos que acogerle. Será una sola noche, y estoy seguro de que alguien querrá acogerle. Lamentablemente, después de todo lo que nos hizo, solo una familia estaría dispuesto a acogerle." y los tres supieron a quiénes se refería.

"¿¡Qué!? ¡No!" exclamó Jim, negando con la cabeza enérgicamente. "Me niego a que ese... demente comparta techo con mi novia. ¡Por encima de mi cadáver!"

"Jim, a mí tampoco me hace nada de gracia que duerma en casa de Ví y Babú, pero mira el lado bueno." intentó convencer Grisam. "Es la casa de los padres de la chica que capturó. No creo que le quiten el ojo de encima. De hecho, la casa de los Periwinkle será la más segura para que se quede, por irónico que suene."

"Grisam, pero-"

El chico de pelo con el color de las avellanas le puso una mano en el hombro al inventor. "Es una noche, Jim. Una noche y dejará a tu novia en paz. Sé que Babú es importante para tí, para mí también lo es, pero es el mejor lugar para que se quede."

"Decidido pues." sonrió Duff. "Llevemos a Josseff a casa de Cícero. Les explicaré el problema y estoy seguro de que aceptarán si se lo explicamos." se giró a mirar a un confuso Josseff. "Vamos, hijo. Sabemos un lugar en el que puedes quedarte esta noche."

El chiquillo sonrió como un niño. "¡Muchas gracias, señor!"

Y los cuatro andaron hacia la gran casa de la bondadosa familia. Los tres andaban satisfechos, pero un cuarto iba muy descontento y en profundo pensamiento. Al llegar, tocaron la puerta. Dalia abrió la puerta y tras un pequeño intercambio de saludos, entraron.

Duff se llevó al chico a la cocina para hablar con los padres y la tía Tomelilla sobre el tema. Mientras tanto, los jovenes chicos se dirigieron al sofá, donde Ví descansaba con una hermana inconsciente en el regazo. Pero al acercarse, vieron que Vainilla no estaba del todo ida. Tenía un trapo con agua caliente en la frente, con las mejillas sonrosadas y a veces murmuraba sílabas sin sentido. Vi acariciaba el pelo de la chiquilla para tranquilizarla – parecía estar pasando por una pesadilla.

"Qué casualidad. Traeis a Josseff y se altera aún más." comentó Pervinca con un tono ligero.

"Igual la presencia de la luz de Vainilla en otro cuerpo pero cerca de ella la altere." teorizó Grisam. Se acercó a Babú y acarició su mejilla rosa. "¿Cómo se encuentra?"

La bruja de la Oscuridad suspiró. "Va y viene. Desperatará dentro de poco." después de eso, arqueó una ceja y miró por detrás de Jim para ver a Duff hablando con su padre. "¿Qué ha pasado?"

Grisam hizo una mueca, sabiendo ya la reacción de su novia antes de verla con sus propios ojos. "Josseff se va a quedar en el pueblo una noche. Mi tío tuvo la idea de que duerma en vuestra casa."

"¿¡QUÉ!?" Vi saltó del sitio, lejos de preocuparse ya de su hermana en su regazo. "Será broma, ¿no?"

Jim se pasó una mano por su mata de pelo. "Lamentablemente, no lo es."

"Grim, Babú va a ponerse histérica cuando oiga las noticias." dijo Vi, claramente en contra del método de Burdock para refugiar al antes villano. "No quiero que vuelva a pasar por los ataques por los que ha pasado estas semanas. No pienso permitir que duerma bajo el mismo techo que mi hermana."

"Vi, ten en cuenta que es lo más seguro para Babú. Tus padres no van a quitarle el ojo de encima a Josseff hasta que le saquen de Fairy Oak, lejos de tu hermana. Aquí estará segura." explicó su novio, usando el mismo tono imponente que usó con Jim.

"No. Bajo ningún concepto." volvió a negarse Pervinca. "Y mis padres no van a permitirlo. Estoy segura de ello."

En ese momento llegaron los padres de las gemelas. Cícero se acercó a los dos chicos con una amplia sonrisa. "Hola, chicos, ¿qué tal os va todo?" sin esperar respuesta, el metereologo se dirigió a una de sus hijas. "Hey, Vi, ve a por sábanas. Hoy vamos a tener a un invitado en casa esta noche."

"¡Papá! ¡Pero-!"

"Vamos Vi, tesoro." la animó Dalia, seria. "Te lo explico después."

Refunfuñando, Pervinca fue a una habitación en donde guardaban sábanas y ropa de cama de sobra. Cuando la chica se fue, los padres observaron en silencio a su dormida chiquilla. Jim hizo lo mismo. Estaba tan tranquila que parecía un ángel. Sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas por el calor y dormía apaciblemente con su cabecita en el brazo del sofá. Al menos ahora dormía completamente y no se balanceaba entre la consciencia y el sueño. Al verla así de estable, tranquila, decidió que quería verla así todos los días. Curaba el dolor que había sentido días anteriores con mucha eficacia.

El chico de pelo azabache se rascó la sien, pensando unos instantes antes de dirigirse a los padres de familia. "Eh... ¿señores Periwinkle?"

"Oh Jim," Cícero soltó una risa bonachona. "por favor, basta de formalismos. De todos modos, ¿pasa algo?"

Jim rió, nervioso. Se pasó una mano por su mata de color negro con inocencia. "Había pensado que... bueno..." ambos Dalia y Cícero sabían lo que quería, pero preferían esperar para ver la manera que tendría para desenvolverse. "igual Babú descansaría mejor en mi casa esta noche. Quiero decir, no me gustaría ver a Vainilla bajo el mismo techo que... ese." terminó con una voz fría.

Los padres se miraron, con una pequeña mueca de satisfacción en sus rostros. Pero no hablaron ellos, a pesar de querer con toda su alma aceptar su propuesta. Confiaban en Jim demasiado como para no hacerlo. A pesar de ello, les daba miedo por cómo se podía comportar Vainilla. Estaba extremadamente sensible últimamente, y aun sabiendo que el chico seguramente podría apaciguarla, la duda estaba ahí.

"Claro que sí, Jim."

Todos se giraron para ver a una tranquila y sonriente Tomelilla. Esta se acercó a Jim lentamente y se posicionó delante de él. "Me parece una excelente idea. Estoy segura de que tu casa es el lugar más seguro para que se quede esta noche."

Lala acarició el antebrazo del inventor y señaló a la dormida Bruja de la Luz. "Llévatela ya. Se hace tarde y lloverá en poco tiempo."

Jim reaccionó inmediatamente y cogió a Vainilla en sus brazos, dejando que una leve sonrisa se dibujara en sus labios. Grisam, que hablaba con su tío a unos metros de ellos, se adelantó al verles acercarse a la puerta. Les abrió la puerta con una sonrisa socarrona.

Ya fuera, el inventor se dio cuenta de que las pesadas nubes se iban haciendo cada vez más grises y no tardarían en descargar sus aguas. Se apresuró a llegar a su casa, con su ángel caído en sus brazos aun durmiendo. Se paró un segundo delante de la puerta y se las apañó para abrirla. Tardó un poco, pero lo consiguió.

Dentro de la casa, Jim dejó a Babú suavemente en el sofá mientras encendía las luces. Después, la recogió y se dispuso a subir las escaleras con cuidado de no hacer ruido y no despertar a Vainilla. Subió lentamente cada escalón robándole alguna mirada que otra y maravillándose de la armonía que desprendía.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación de invitados y la dejó encima de la cama. Cogió una manta del armario y la arropó con ternura. Observó, satisfecho, como se acurrucaba en la gruesa manta verde selva. Fue a una estantería con cajones y sacó una de sus muchas camisetas que le estaban grandes. Acarició su pelo con adoración y fue de las primeras veces en las que se dio cuenta de lo afortunado que era de tenerla ahí, a su lado, dormida y sana y salva. Le robó un beso a su frente y se fue lentamente de la habitación.

La calma se asentó poco a poco en la casa Burium. El dueño pasó la tarde leyendo en su habitación, tapado con una manta y con un grueso tomo en sus manos. Leía concentrado y rodeaba y subrayaba conceptos que encontraba interesantes. De todos modos, una esquina de su mente seguía dándole vueltas a lo aliviado que estaba por tener a Babú segura en su casa. Josseff no iba a tener agallas para meterse en su casa. No después del mal que había causado y sobre todo, porque se supone que no tenía razones.

Entonces se le ocurrió que igual no era mala idea hacerle una visita a la bella durmiente. La lluvia caía fuertemente fuera de la casa y tronaba a ratos. Le sorprendía que no se hubiera despertado con el sueño tan ligero que tenía a veces. Suspiró, preguntándose si Vainilla le contaría algún día qué pasaba por su mente cada noche.

Justo entonces, oyó una voz. "¿Jim?"

Babú estaba en el umbral, con una mirada que oscilaba entre la confusión y el miedo. Agarraba un cojín con ambos brazos y el chico se dio cuenta de que vestía una de sus camisetas. Se anotó que también haría que se quedara esa. Aunque la noche anterior se había llevado su camiseta sin tener que decirla nada. Todavía se acuerda de la cara de Pervinca al verla aquella noche con la camiseta en la mano. No se le iba a olvidar en la vida. "Hey, Babú, ¿pasa algo?"

Cerró la puerta detrás de ella y se acercó al diván. Se sentó en él y apoyó la sien en la ventana que había detrás del diván, notando la frialdad del cristal empañado. Era extraño ver a aquella chica rota bajo la lluvia el día anterior y verla después en tal sincronía con la tormenta que se desataba fuera. Suspiró. Jim lo tomó como señal para acercararse, y se sentó delante de ella en el diván, quedando uno enfrente del otro.

Ambos estuvieron en silencio, ella mirando la lluvia y el inventor repartiendo su atención entre Babú y la tormenta. Ella abrazaba el cojín con ansia. "No sé qué me pasa, Jim... debería ser capaz de poder enfrentarme a Josseff pero..."

El chico la miró, dejándola seguir. "Lo noto a diario, que la energía me abandona. Me está ganando la batalla, Jim. Y..." unas pequeñas lágrimas brotaron a presión de las orbes verdes de Vainilla, aunque no hizo nada para pararlas. "no quiero perder."

Tocado por la voz rota y cansada de la siempre feliz y energética Vainilla, supo que no hacía falta para preguntar qué era exactamente lo que sentía. Babú estaba creciendo, y ahora parecía haberse estancado en un momento que le iba robando la energía poco a poco. Temía que no fuera a poder vivir mucho tiempo si seguía así. Y el pensar en vivir un día sin ella le mataba. Había experimentado ese dolor y no iba a poder aguantarlo de nuevo. Estaba convencido de ello.

Se inclinó y cogió su mano. La chica de pelo canela le miró, medio sorprendida medio conmovida, como si no supiera qué sentir. "No vas a perder, Babú." ahora fue él el que miró a la lluvia mientras acariciaba su mano y ella le miraba. "No mientras estemos aquí. Y sobre todo, no mientras yo esté aquí.".

Por primera vez, Vainilla soltó una risita parecida a la que soltaba sin ton ni son hace unas semanas. Y fue también la primera vez en la que sintió sus palabras llegar hasta lo más profundo de su corazón. La voz de Jim solía tener esa habilidad tan bonita de poder evocar emociones en cualquier momento con esa voz tan suave que poseía. El tono que usó ahora, aun así, era distinto: llevaba un deje determinado y lleno de emoción, y la manera en la que daba caricias a su mano con el pulgar... Aunque estuviera mirando al infinito, era consciente de que estaba preocupado por ella. Y eso la desgarraba.

"Jim, por favor..." suspiró ella, atrayendo su atención. "No te preocupes por mí. En serio. En el fondo estoy bien. Son... ya sabes, las pesadillas. Me tienen molida." explicó, cortada. "Es eso. Tiene que ser eso."

El chico de ojos dorados se acercó a ella, cogiendo su mejilla con dulzura pero con una fuerza que hizo ver que estaba preocupado a más no poder. Y eso dolía y destruía a Vainilla. Lágrimas volvieron a brotar y empezaron a correr por las manos de Jim, que las retiraba con el pulgar. "Babú, eres lo más importante para mí en este mundo. Si no querías que me preocupara, tendrías que haber evitado que nos conociéramos en un principio."

La chica bajó la mirada y se mordió el labio. "Igual habría sido lo mejor."

Esta vez, el inventor agarró ambas mejillas con fuerza y levantó su mirada. "No digas eso." dijo, frío. "Ni en broma."

Y Vainilla notó sollozos rebotando en su garganta hasta salir por su boca, llorando ahora visiblemente y rompiendo el sensible corazón de Jim en mil pedazos. La agarró con fuerza y la estrechó en su pecho, poniendo su cabeza encima de la suya. "Perdona, he sido algo duro con eso. No sé qué me pasa."

"Tenía que haberme contenido y así nada de esto habría pasado. Nadie se preocuparía y seríais más felices." dijo ella, calmándose un poco.

Acarició su pelo y la cogió en brazos. "No digas eso. Además, prefiero que me lo digas y saber qué pasa antes que verte así de mal sin saber porqué."

Jim se apoyó en el cabecero de la cama con su novia en su pecho, abrazados estrechamente en un momento de paz. Cuando había ruidos muy altos desde fuera, Vanilla daba un respingo. Afortunadamente, Jim estaba ahí para acurrucarla en sus brazos y hacerla sentirse agusto de la manera que solo él sabía. Babú suspiró.

Levantó la mirada y besó ligeramente los labios del inventor mientras él les tapaba con una manta. "Sabes que te quiero, ¿verdad?"

Rió suavemente mientras la abrazaba aún más. "Me lo suponía. No hace falta que te diga que el sentimiento es mutuo, ¿no?"

"Claro que no."

.

.

.

.

Aquella noche, la lluvia paró de caer en Fairy Oak. Durante unas horas, el valle descansaba apaciblemente y el pueblo se hallaba vacío. Lo único que quedaba en las calles era el sonido del viento frío llevándose la humedad de la lluvia a otra parte.

Pero además de eso, una persona se levantó de la cama. Estaba cubierta en sudor y una expresión asustada cubría sus facciones. Con lo cómodo que estaba acurrucado con su novia en la cama y tenía que tener una pesadilla. Una pesadilla en la que salía ella, y le habría gustado hablar con ella de ello porque seguramente ella tampoco habría podido conciliar el sueño. Raro sería que justo en casa de Jim no tuviera pesadillas.

Pero Jim nunca pudo hablar del tema. Porque Vainilla, esa noche, había desaparecido.


	5. El Caso del Ratón y el Gato

**Capítulo algo más cortito que los dos últimos, pero weeee**

.

.

.

"Será una broma, ¿no?"

Por muchas veces que Jim lo explicó, no pudo hacerles calmarse lo más mínimo. Daba vueltas a la habitación de las gemelas buscando respuestas que, en realidad, ni tenían pregunta que responder. Necesitaba pensar, buscarle la lógica. ¿Cómo podían haberla raptado estando ella en la misma cama que él? No tenía explicación alguna. O él era muy estúpido o Josseff muy listo. Tiraba más a lo segundo pero nada tachaba lo primero.

"No es una broma." dijo el inventor planamente. "No bromeo con estas cosas. Con mi novia nadie bromea. Y parece que es de lo que Josseff vive ahora: ¡de andar tocando las narices!"

Grisam arqueó las cejas. "De hecho, Vainilla parece ser que se fue por sí misma la primera vez-"

"¡CÁLLATE! ¡Me es igual!" exclamó Jim, perdiendo los papeles. Le daba igual la manera en la que hubiera pasado todo, pero había parecido que Josseff buscaba venganza. "No voy a permitir que se la lleven, ¡no otra vez!"

"¡Jim, basta!" gritó Flox, cansada de ver al chico tan posesivo y tan exasperado con cualquiera que le dijera algo. "¡Deja de preocuparte ya! ¡Babú va a estar bien, siempre lo ha estado!"

Pero parecía decir eso para convencerse a sí misma. La chica de pelo largo se cubrió la boca al darse cuenta de la dolorosa verdad: Babú tenía posibilidades de vivir, pero muchas menos que la última vez. La última vez tenía poderes para defenderse en caso de ataque, pero ahora... ahora tenía menos de la mitad de sus poderes y estaba en mal estar emocional. Flox derramó una lágrima y fue la única señal de peligro que necesitó Jim para temer por la precaria situación.

"Jim... siento decírtelo, pero..." Vi emitió un gimoteo y Grisam la abrazó, sintiendo las próximas palabras de su novia no en sus oídos, si no en su corazón. "esta vez... no hay nada que podamos hacer. No hay pistas, no hay posibilidades, ni rastros ni nada."

"¡No digas eso!" gritó Jim, queriendo de todas las formas posibles que retiraran sus palabras. "¡No es cierto! ¡Deja de ser tan negativa!"

El hijo de pasteleros notó a su novia llorar, pero soltó una risa triste. "Lleva en el ADN el ser negativa, pero..." suspiró. "Tiene razón. Cuando Vi se fugó no dejó rastros y nunca pudimos encontrarla hasta que volvió."

Jim les miró uno por uno, pasmado con lo que veía. Se estaban rindiendo – poco a poco, perdían la esperanza de ver a Babú con vida. Perdían las ansias por luchar por una de las personas que había salvado sus vidas. "Entonces, ¿se acabó?" preguntó, incrédulo. "¿Sólo podemos esperar?"

"Eso me temo." respondió Flox saliendo por la puerta. "Tengo que irme y... reflexionar. Y quizás ya llorar a Babú en privado." y se fue de la habitación.

Notando que la pareja estaba muy arrimada, Jim puso los pies en polvorosa y salió pitando poco después de que se fuera la otra. Bajó las escaleras y empezó a frustrarse de camino a casa. Irónicamente, hacía sol. Y los momentos más íntimos con Vainilla los había compartido mientras llovía. La ironía le jugaba una mala pasada. Sobre todo porque sentía que la había dejado de lado mientras ella era más vulnerable.

Flox, en cambio, sentía una gran angustia en su corazón. Había sido muy positiva a lo largo del cautiverio de su amiga, y se juró que siempre lo sería por ella, pero esta vez... era distinta. Su cerebro le dijera que dejara de buscar respuestas y que esperara a que fueran a ella. La Bruja de la Oscuridad apagó las luces de su habitación y se tiró a la cama, poniéndose boca arriba poco después.

_"Babú, si estás bien... mantente viva, por favor."_ inconscientemente, lanzó una mano al aire encima de ella, como si en los cielos fuera a alcanzarla. Dos lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos._ "Por favor, vuelve con nosotros."_

.

.

.

Unas horas antes...

.

.

.

.

Babú estaba despierta. Era una de esas noches en las que tenía sueño pero en la que su cuerpo no quería cooperar. No quería cerrar los ojos, porque igual se perdía algo ahí fuera. Pero sabía muy bien porqué estaba despierta. Oh, lo sabía demasiado bien.

Miró a Jim, quien dormía a su lado como un tronco aun estando abrazado a ella como un koala. Babú no podía estar más enamorada de Jim de lo que lo estuvo en ese momento. Esa sonrisa que tenía todos los días, su voz lisa y profunda, lo sensible que era, su pelo tan enredable y azabache... era demasiado perfecto para ella. Y esas comparaciones siempre la hacían flaquear, y más de lo necesario.

Y supo en ese momento que esa era la cara con la que quería que dormiera todos los días. Tranquilo, quieto, en silencio, con los ojos cerrados y en calma absoluta. Pero ella no encajaba en ese cuadro. Había visto las ojeras en sus ojos y la preocupación subrayando su mirada. Dolía demasiado verle sufrir, al igual que a su hermana, a Grisam, a Flox, a Shirley... Todos estaban demasiado preocupados. No quería eso. No podría cargar con esa culpa. No teniendo la solución en su propia casa.

La Bruja de la Luz se desató del abrazo de Jim y le tumbó boca arriba en la cama. Le miró unos instantes y una lágrima cayó. "Adiós, Jim." y le besó suavemente en los labios, deseándole dulces sueños y yéndose, alejándose de él. Cada paso que daba dolía más que el anterior.

Se cambió de ropa con tranquilidad y bajó las escaleras con calma. Después, cerró la puerta de casa de Jim y se dirigió a la suya propia. No llovía aquella noche. Era una velada relativamente tranquila y vacía, pero sabía que sólo era un espejismo. La tormenta se la había tragado ella y se la iba a echar a Josseff en la cara y le iba a matar con ella.

Abrió la puerta de su casa suavemente y subió las escaleras hasta la habitación de invitados. Al lado de la habitación de las gemelas estaba la sala en la que dormía Josseff. La puerta estaba entre abierta. La abrió entera y vio a Josseff en la cama, durmiendo. Nada más verle notó como la ira se iba abriendo paso por sus venas de magia vacías. Esos vacíos se habían llenado de ira y ansiedad. Y el culpable era él.

Se arrodilló en la cama encima de él y le agarró de la camiseta. "Eh." le dijo en voz alta, lo suficientemente baja como para no despertar a nadie pero alta para despertarle.

"Así que has vuelto." dijo él, totalmente despierto y con ese tono tan sádico que hacían de él su peor enemigo. "Volvemos a las andadas. Me haces todo el trabajo sucio, bruja."

Le tiró al colchón de nuevo con fuerza y le agarró de los brazos. Amnésico las narices – lo que Josseff es es un buen actor. Rugió con tientes apretados, sintiendo la ira equivalente a sus quince años de perpetua felicidad. "Tú y yo tenemos que hablar."

Arqueó una ceja, pero después sonrió con ese ademán de superioridad. "Pensaba que había sido duro contigo. Pero ya veo que aún quieres más."

"Quiero verte enterrado, me es igual si no estás muerto si al final acaba matándote." dijo ella, vibrante y sádica. "Así que tú y yo vamos a tener una charla ahora mismo."

Josseff se incorporó y cogió la muñeca de Vainilla. La guió silenciosamente por la casa hasta la salida y la llevó a través del pueblo. La noche era confusa y Babú perdió pronto la noción del tiempo. Tenía tanta determinación por acabar con Josseff que le importaba poco el lugar donde rematarle. Quería sus poderes o bien dejar de preocupar a sus seres queridos. Fuese cual fuese el precio.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a los acantilados fuera de la villa. Estaba todo oscuro y sólo la luna iluminaba el prado. No había brisa aquella noche, ni una sola anomalía en el ambiente que la hiciese pensar que era un sueño. Los pasos y sus ganas de justicia eran demasiado fuertes como para ser una ilusión. Notaba como su pulso aumentaba y una especia de sed sádica la alimentaba.

Con cada paso con el que se acercaba al acantilado, se iba convirtiendo en una copia antimateria de ella misma. Su felicidad había sido reemplazada por ganas de sangre y su inocencia, en pura conciencia. La Luz ya no latía tan fuertemente en ella y en su lugar había ira y rabia. Ahora podría vengarse y acabar con esto.

Josseff se acercó al borde del acantilado. La luna creó sombra detrás de él y le hizo brillar. Parecía una diana puesta en bandeja para ella. Ella rugió de nuevo. "Terminemos con esto."

"Ven y acabemos con esto, bruja."

Y ella lo hizo. Simplemente gritó y, activando su modo agresivo y algo suicida, dejó que su ira tomara el control. No pensó. Vainilla se abalanzó sobre Josseff y cayó con él en picado desde el acantilado de Fairy Oak. Quiso decir tantas cosas, pero no pudo. En el poco tiempo que estuvo en el aire, le dio tiempo a mirar a la luna, despedirse de todos mentalmente y oír a Josseff susurrarle algo.

"Se acabó, Vainilla."

Y ambos desaparecieron en el aire del valle del Roble Encantando antes de tocar mar.

.

.

.

.

* * *

***huyo***


	6. La Habitación de Oro

**¡Muchísimas gracias a **_**Guest**_** decirme mi error! Siempre escribo por móvil y los documentos móviles (.docx) no son soportados por Fanfiction. Cuando subo capítulo, me salen los códigos html (códigos de fuente) de cada párrafo, ¡y es imposible subirlo con tantos códigos! Ya lo he editado y está perfecto ya. ¡Gracias de nuevo!**

**He decidido acortar un poco el capítulo para que sea más llevadero. Espero que no noteis todos los párrafos que he tenido que borrar. (Mis bebés :'c decapitados sin amor) ¡Feliz lectura!**

.

.

.

.

Fairy Oak había perdido parte de su luz. Se veía en la cara de algunas personas, ténebres y llenas de miedo. Se rumoreaba sobre la desaparición de Vainilla como si la vida les fuera en ello. Unos decían que la habían raptado, los más negativos afirmaban que la habían asesinado. Otros que simplemente se había ido por su propia cuenta a otro lugar lejano y pocos decían que se había suicidado.

Jim les miraba de reojo. Había perdido el brillo de la esperanza conforme pasaban los días. Echaba de menos a la mujer de su vida, y supo desde el primer día que no iba a dejarla marchar de su corazón. Al menos, no hasta que pasara mucho tiempo. Quizás años. Si ella le había esperado cinco años, él podía esperar el doble si hacía falta.

_Vainilla se levantó de un extraño suelo. Había notado un terreno terroso en sus dedos y oía el viento correr. Abrió los ojos. Delante de ella se alzaba un bosque de hojas moradas y noche continua. No se oía nada menos el aire correr entre árboles._

_Estaba débil. Sus piernas pesaban y sus ojos querían cerrarse. Algo le decía que andara, pero estaba demasiado débil para hacerlo. Haciendo un duro esfuerzo, andó lentamente, tambaleándose por el camino._

La gente empezó a buscarla el primer día de su desaparición. Jim, Pervinca, Grisam, Flox y Tommy (el pequeño Tommy, siempre dispuesto a ayudar con el corazón en la mano) lideraron la búsqueda. Los adultos llegaron mucho más lejos y buscaron fuera de las barreras de Fairy Oak. La Banda del Capitán buscó dentro y se alejaron un poco también del pueblo. Una noche, Flox se perdió, pero la encontraron la noche siguiente en el pueblo durmiendo con Roble.

_El bosque iba cambiando conforme iba caminando. Los árboles se hacían más tenebrosos y grandes, alzándose encima de ella. La brisa cosquilleaba su nuca y movía su pelo al ritmo de una marcha siniestra._

El segundo día fue igual de inefectivo que el anterior. Se mandaron cartas a pueblos cercanos y se buscó en islas lejanas a la costa. Se buscó también a Josseff, pero nada. Ambos habían desaparecido del pueblo y sólo podía esperarse lo peor. Vi y Flox cogieron un barco y recorrieron todo el río hasta su desembocadura. También buscaron en la cascada, pero no tuvo resultados. Todo el mundo volvió con las manos vacías.

La esperanza empezaba a disiparse mientras los días pasaban. Las búsquedas empezaron a separarse en el tiempo y la gente parecía envejecer cada vez más rápido. Las búsquedas se acortaron y se hicieron cada vez más tarde.

_Babú no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba allí. Quizás días, igual meses. Sabía que empezaba a debilitarse. Llevaba demasiado tiempo andando. La idea de dormir le parecía algo brillante, maravilloso. Una cama calentita... a Jim como almohada._

_Miró atrás. Oh, cómo echaba de menos al pueblo. Iba debilitándose progresivamente, sintiendo como las fuerzas para luchar la abandonaban._

Pasaban los días, luego las semanas. La esperanza empezaba a irse de todas las personas de pueblo, y Babú iba desapareciendo de los corazones de los habitantes, dejando un vacío de silencio. Su nombre empezó a caer en el olvido, pero su familia no la olvidaba. Sus amigos tampoco.

_Notaba un hilo de fuerza que la mantenía despierta. No sabía si al rendirse moriría o simplemente dormiría. En aquel lugar parecía que podía pasar cualquier cosa. Empezaba a tambalearse, sintiéndose perdida. Su vista se nublaba y sus ojos se cerraban. Muy poco a poco._

Llegó un momento en el que tanto Flox como Grisam empezaron a pensar que no había razones para creer en ello. Y de algún modo, Pervinca también contempló, llorosa, como no sólo Tommy perdía la esperanza para encontrarla, si no también ella misma. Era algo inevitable, y empezó a seguir adelante. Pero al ver la cama vacía de Vainilla se derrumbaba.

Aún no se había olvidado del todo.

_La Bruja de la Luz cayó a sus rodillas. Su cabeza daba vueltas y su mundo empezaba a caerse de la realidad. Pero... ¿era aquella la realidad? ¿Qué estaba pasando?_

_¿Qué era aquella luz al fondo del camino?_

Llegó el aniversario del primer mes desde la desaparición de Vainilla Periwinkle. Se hizo una pequeña fiesta en conmemoración de la desaparecida. Hubo música suave y momentos de silencio.

Jim alzó la vista al final de la fiesta. Vio la gran pancarta en la fachada del ayuntamiento con una foto de Vainilla con una rosa en la mano. Era una foto preciosa, pero aquella foto transmitió otra cosa. El inventor bajó la vista, y supo que esa sería la última imagen que vería de su novia.

_Y con el último suspiro en la esperanza del pueblo, Babú cayó, inconsciente, a medio camino del Bosque Sombrío._

•

Vainilla se despertó en una cama suave de color crema. Estaba acurrucada en un gran almohadón blanco, a medio tapar y en una habitación llena de luces. Enfocó la vista. La habitación era cuadrada y dorada en su totalidad, llena de telas majestuosas y lámparas de luz cenital. Parecía sacada de un cuento de hadas.

Se sentó en la cama y buscó la señal de alguna presencia humana. Desgraciadamente, ni siquiera vio una puerta. Las paredes estaban cubiertas de obras de arte amontonadas, telas que cubrían cuadros, espejos y tocadores. De hecho, pudo verse a sí misma en uno de los espejos de la sala. Estaba despeinada y algo pálida. Sus ojos estaban algo irritados.

Se levantó de la cama y caminó un poco por la sala. Sus piernas estaban descansadas y su mente algo más despejadas, pero seguía sin saber dónde estaba. Por curiosidad, se acercó a un cuadro notablemente grande que estaba apoyado. Quitó la manta que lo cubría y un poco de polvo salió a luz. Babú tosió un par de veces y sacudió la mano en la nube de polvo.

Levantó un poco el cuadro. Era el retrato de una mujer morena, con tez pálida y ojos azules celestes. Tenía un ramo de flores amarillas en la mano y sonreía al pintor con mucha felicidad. Tenía la cabeza algo ladeada, dándole inocencia a su rostro.

La de ojos verdes sonrió con ternura. Aquella chica era la delicadeza en carne hueso. Algo parecido a lo que ella misma fue una vez, hace ya tiempo. Suspiró y dejó la pintura en el suelo, apoyado en la pared. No se molestó en tapar el cuadro y simplemente andó un poco más por la sala. Estaba teñida en riquezas y oro, pero se sentía agusto en aquel lujo. Se sentía... bienvenida.

"¿Babú?"

Dio un respingo y, poco a poco, la llamada se dio la vuelta. Se encontró con una chica igual que ella, solo que sus ojos eran algo más claros y su pelo estaba recogido. Llevaba un vestido verde claro y unas cuerdas de seda en las muñecas. Era una imagen tan mágica como surrealista.

"Ho-Hola." saludó la chica, tímida.

"No seas tímida." la voz de la desconocida sonaba con eco, y la cabeza de Vainilla retumbada con cada nota de su voz. Se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos y vio entre vista borrosa como aquella mujer se acercaba. "¿Estás bien, querida?"

Vainilla se alejó de ella y se cruzó de brazos. "¿Quién eres...?"

La segunda gemela sonrió. "No tengo nombre, pero me llamo a mí misma Alba." sonrió enigmáticamente.

Hubo un pequeño silencio mientras Alba caminaba por el lujo. Sus manos estaban entrelazadas a su espalda mientras observaba el lugar. "¿Te gusta? Es mi casa." se llevó un dedo índice a la mejilla. "Llevo aquí muchos años. Más de los que te imaginas."

"¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?"

Alba pestañeó un par de veces. "Oh." miró a sus lados. Luego soltó unas risitas y agarró las manos de Babú. "Bienvenida a tu corazón, Vainilla."

Intentando procesar la información, agarró también las manos de Alba. Pero ya no había nada que sorprendiera. "Mi... ¿mi corazón?"

Alba la miró con algo de pena. "Soy algo así como... la guardiana de tus sentimientos."

"No entiendo nada."

"Este lugar no existe, Vainilla." explicó la chica. "Es un refugio de tu imaginación, un rincón olvidado de tu mente. Controlo tu mente y... la verdad, has sido un caos desde hace un tiempo." tenía un deje de tristeza. "Hubo unos momentos en loz que esto se cubrió de oscuridad y... perdí el control. He estado mucho tiempo intentando reconstruirte y ahora... has llegado hasta aquí."

Intentando seguir el hilo de la fantasía que estaba viviendo, asintió. "Pero... ¿cómo?"

"No es fácil de explicar." comentó Alba, cruzándose de brazos, pensativa. "Josseff usó la Magia de la Luz para rodear tu corazón de Oscuridad. Sé que eso le acarreará problemas en el futuro, es una sentencia de muerte, pero no sé qué día le llegará la hora..." suspiró. "El caso es que os transformó a ambos en espíritus, y tu espíritu se transformó en emoción. Ahora estás aquí, refugiada. Fuera de este lugar está la oscuridad."

"Josseff anuló su luz con sus intenciones, por eso se ha transformado." teorizó Babú. "Pero eso no lo puede aguantar ningún humano. Y es lo que él es después de todo." añadió. "¿Qué puedo hacer para salir de aquí?"

"Ahí fuera puede haber cualquier cosa, Babú, pero la Oscuridad suele mostrarse como tus peores miedos. Puede ser un monstruo, puede ser una persona, o revivir una experiencia traumática." explicó Alba con pesadez. "El elemento opuesto, si usado negativamente, es todo lo malo que uno puede esperar."

"Eso quiere decir que..." se quedó en blanco unos segundos, no queriendo imaginarse que podía haber ahí fuera. "¿La única manera de salir de aquí es enfrentándome a aquello de lo que tengo miedo?"

"Tienes que salir de tu fase emocional." volvió a agarrar las manos de la bruja. "Y tienes que romper con las cadenas de tu mente para eso. Poco me ha faltado para apagarte y repararte. Estabas al borde de la locura..."

Babú soltó las manos de Alba y miró las cuatro paredes. Estaba lleno de telas que tapaban cosas, bien cuadros o estatuas. Así, se acercó a una de esas paredes. Recorrió las telas con las mano y revisó todos los rincones. Paró en seco al encontrarse con el espejo en el que se miró hace unos minutos. Se puso frente al cristal.

"¿Vainilla?"

Giró la cabeza para mirar a Alba, curiosa.

Alba sonrió. "Buena suerte." y desapareció.

Nada más volver a mirarse en el espejo, se horrorizó con la vista. Su pelo estaba oscurísimo y su piel estaba más blanca que el papel, con ojos negros sádicos. Podía vislumbrar sangre en las comisuras de sus labios. Aquella chica parecía tener alma propia, y pestañeaba con voluntad propia.

De repente, aquel reflejo infiel sonrió y se lanzó a por Vainilla. Babú gritó y se preparó para que aquella figura acabara con ella.

Notó como su álter ego pasaba a través de ella, quemando cada uno de sus órganos con fuego pesado y doliente. Notó como su forma oscura se mezclaba con su corazón. Mientras su interior se caía en cenizas, se dio cuenta de que aquel era el verdadero monstruo que la había matado: era ella misma, su miedo transformado en monstruo. Josseff era aquella chica, era su última arma.

Entonces comprendió que Josseff había muerto. Josseff se había transformado en odio, y el odio era algo tan pasajero como mortal. Josseff no tenía luz en su corazón, por tanto no tenía refugio. Su alma se había refugiado en sus miedos, y aquel ente era todo eso.

Pero sabía que era algo muy efímero. Notó como el aire faltaba en sus pulmones y su mirada lloraba. Sufría. Su corazón estaba en llamas, sus ojos lloraban y su estómago dolía. Aquel ser la estaba atravesando, pero Babú supo algo.

"¡NO!"

Con un grito, hizo todos los esfuerzos posibles para recordar sus motivos para luchar. Su hermana, a la que tanto quería; a Grisam, su gran amigo y soporte de sus amigos; a Flox, una de sus mejores amigas que siempre la había apoyado; Tommy, el que tanto la había querido y tanto la había idolatrado; Jim, el amor de su vida, que tanto la quería y con el que tenía asuntos pendientes; sus padres, que tanto cuidaban de ella; la hadita Felí, aquella que tanto confió en ella.

Todas sus voces se fusionaron y las imágenes de cada uno de ellos brillaron en su mente. Sintiendo un impulso, empujó a la criatura y la mandó de vuelta al espejo. La malvada chilló y cayó al vacío del espejo, desapareciendo en segundos y restaurando el reflejo de Babú.

Pero Vainilla no llegó a aguantar la presión. Su mente se apagó y se desmayó, desapareciendo en un haz de luces de la habitación. Y, estuviera donde estuviera, Alba sonrió.


	7. El Epílogo de los Sueños

Los días pasaban en un curioso ciclo interminable entre la apertura del sol y el cierre de la luna. Las estrellas cubrirían la bóveda celeste y los magos de la Oscuridad aprovecharían para volar mientras podían, porque las noches eran cortas en verano. Jim a veces veía con malos ojos que los magos de la Luz tenían mucho más tiempo para volar, ya que los días pasaban más lentos que las noches, pero a veces atribuía aquel fenómeno a que la vida era terrible últimamente. No tenía ganas de hacer nada que no fuera morirse en la cama.

A veces daba paseos por la costa y, a veces, Babú le acompañaba. No físicamente, pero a veces sentía un calorcillo especial en sus manos, y se sentía acompañado durante sus caminatas. Otras veces, las olas susurraban su nombre y, otras, las nubes dibujaban su sonrisa. El inventor nunca pensó que su mundo, cerrado y complejo, fuera a parecer tan vacío como lo era ahora. Quizás fuera porque Vainilla había atado cabos sueltos en su vida y el que ahora ella hubiera desaparecido dejaba un gran vacío, o igual era porque la echaba tanto de menos que todo recordaba a ella: la panadería de la familia Burdock, Ví en sí, Grisam por ser el novio de su hermana, el sol, el mar... todo llevaba su nombre

Y Jim se sentía mal por ello, porque nunca se sintió tan dependiente de alguien hasta que la conoció y la perdió. Todo por no haberla abrazado lo suficientemente fuerte aquella noche.

El pueblo había recuperado su ritmo bullicioso y alegre, la gente sonreía de nuevo y... parecían haberla... olvidado. El aire místico y templado de Fairy Oak había vuelto a ser el que era, el mundo seguía su curso. Inalterado, como un camino sin rocas, algo incorruptible. Sinceramente, Jim se lo esperaba - al igual que se lo había esperado cuando Vainilla se enfrentó al Terrible 21, de nuevo cuando Josseff casi la mató, y ahora otra vez que Josseff parecía haber ganado. La respuesta es, ¿a qué coste? Josseff no había vuelto, ni siquiera a regodearse de su victoria. Nadie le echó de menos, pero simplemente se había esfumado, como si hubiera ido a por lo que buscaba y ya no quisera más que eso.

Pero en ocasiones, Jim veía a algunas personas como entes transparentes. Le pasaba muy a menudo con Flox Polimón, la colorida bruja de la Oscuridad que, aun llevando colores alegres, se percibían atisbos de negro en algunas partes de su su vestimenta, como si la desaparición de la pequeña Periwinkle la hubiera manchado. A veces caminaba cabizbaja, mirando a las rocas. Otras, miraba al sol con una amplia sonrisa que no duraba mucho.

Cuando ella y Jim se encontraban, podían ver el sufrimiento del otro. A Burium le sorprendió que Polimón estuviera tan afligida por el percance, ya que esperaba que encajaría el golpe con más endereza y que sabría enmascararlo bien tras sus risas y arcoíris. Pero iba cayendo en la cuenta de que Flox era más que ropa creativa, si no que era normal y corriente, y que su felicidad estaba basado en, aparte de confianza, en sus amigos. Y perder a uno de sus pilares debe ser muy traumático. Recuerda vívidamente que una vez fue a su casa a verle, y que ambos se vieron los ojos y se abrazaron, imaginando que Vainilla era a quien abrazaban y que la lluvia que caía eran sus pasos y saltos en su brillante mundo.

Era uno de esos días en los que, aunque no quisieras vivir, había pequeñas cosas que te empujaban. El subconsciente del chico siempre le decía que se levantara, y, aunque a regañadientes, se levantaba. Seguía adelante, tal y como Babú lo habría querido.

Salió de casa aquel día con la idea de un paseo por el bosque y una visita al viejo faro del muelle. Era una bonita tarde de verano, con el sol poniéndose como escenario. Supo que seguramente habría parejas dándose amor en la playa, pero decidió que lo mejor sería pasar de ellos como había hecho en los últimos dos meses. Caminaba con la cabeza alta y la mente en las nubes por la plaza cuando giró la cabeza un segundo hacia Roble. Delante de Roble había unos puntos amarillos en el aire, justo delante de él, y decidió acercarse.

Delante de las lucecillas había una niña que debía tener 8 años, de pelo rubio ceniza y vestido verde. Estaba agachada mirando a las luces con detenimiento, como si las contara. Con un suave ladeo de su cabeza, Jim reconoció a la chica. Era una de las pequeñas del pueblo, y según Ví, era una ávida seguidora de la luz de Vainilla, que había cuidado de ella en contadas ocasiones.

"¿Florina?" la chiquilla se giró, aún agachada. "¿Qué haces ahí?"

Ella se levantó con la gracia de una joven niña y miró al chico con mordaz actitud. "Estaba mirando las luciérnagas." la luz ladeada del sol poniéndose, anaranjada acentuaba la luz en los ojos verdes de Florina, ardientes con interés. "Esta tarde han empezado a venir. Primero vino una, luego había más..."

"¿En serio?" inquirió Jim, arrodillándose al nivel de la niña. "¿Sabes la razón?"

"No." dijo ella, simple como un folio. "Pero son bonitas, ¿no?"

Jim se levantó, viendo las luciérnagas en el aire. Al parecer, los bichitos no se movían, simplemente levitaban en el aire, mirando a Roble como si fueran a atacarle. No sabía mucho sobre la fauna de Fairy Oak, pero si ese corro delante del roble era una tradición, debía ser la costumbre más extraña que había visto en su vida. Se reincorporó, incómodo, y dio un par de palmaditas a la cabeza de Florina, caminando hacia el puerto poco después.

Pero algo simplemente no encajaba mientras paseaba.

La noche se cerró en dos horas, dos horas que Jim usó sabiamente para reflexionar sobre sus asuntos propios, e intentar dejar de pensar en Vainilla y en las luciérnagas que, por alguna no paraban de invadir su mente. Anduvo con las manos metidas en sus bolsillos, mirando sus alrededores como si fuera una última vez. Después, volvió al pueblo con la cabeza igual de liada que cuando se fue, solo que ahora estaba más relajado. Cuando llegó a la plaza, era de noche, y algunas farolas ya estaban encendidas.

Pasó por algunas calles y saludó a algunos vendedores, pero se percató de la falta de gente en el barrio. Iba mirando al suelo cuando oyó ruido proveniente de la plaza donde Roble echaba raíces. Nada más tener la plaza delante, vio un gran número de gente aglomerada delante de Roble, y no pudo evitar ser curioso. Jim se acercó al árbol a paso lente, fingiendo desinterés pero muriéndose de la curiosidad.

Rodeó el coro de personas y buscó a alguna persona conocida. Se alegró de ver a Grisam y a Pervinca (en lo que seguro que era una cita) en ropas para el frío que se cernía a estas horas en el Valle del Roble Encantado. Ambos miraban, asombrados por alguna razón, entre las personas que obstaculizaban la vista. "¡Chicos!" los dos se giraron al reconocer la voz de Jim por encima de la de la gente. "¿Qué ha pasado?"

Pervinca se acercó con su novio mientras el inventor también avanzaba hacia ellos. "No tengo la más mínima idea." dijo ella. "Pero creo que si nos acercamos un poco lo veremos."

"Busquemos un hueco, seguro que podemos ir hasta la fila de alante." afirmó Grisam agarrando la muñeca (porque a Vi no le gustaba que la agarraran de la mano) de su novia y guiándola entre la multitud, con Jim siguiéndoles por detrás. La gente susurraba sobre algo extraño delante de ellos, y eso aumentaba la curiosidad de Jim.

Y nada más llegar, ahí estaba: la congregación más grande de luciérnagas que cualquiera vería en su vida. Había mil de bichitos delante de Roble, dejando un margen entre el árbol y ellos, como si esperaran algo de la nada. Levitaban en el aire como antes del paseo de Jim, solo que ahora eran muchas más. Era un escenario precioso, y a Babú le habría gustado verlo. Sólo con pesar en ella su corazón se comprimió agresivamente en su pecho.

Pasaron los minutos sin que nada pasara, y algunas personas ya se habían ido a casa. La multitud era, aun así, generosa en número y expectación, que murmuraban sobre la naturaleza paranormal de los bichos luminosos. La luna brillaba sobre ellos sin utilidad alguna, porque aquellas criaturas ya iluminaban a Roble de por sí. Las estrellas también brillaban, como de costumbre, sólo que aquella noche ya era distinta de por sí. Ninguna noche normal había juntado a tanta gente en un mismo sitio en tan poco tiempo.

Pero, entonces, pasó algo. El corro de luciérnagas alrededor de la nada se rompió cuando un par de ellas salió del grupo y empezó a revolotear por los alrededores de la gente, pasando entre el pelo de algunas chicas y los dedos de algunos chicos, iluminando la escena con inocentes vuelos de luciérnagas. La gente miraba, maravillada, como las criaturillas se paseaban antes de volver al grupillo, juntándose con las demás que, por cierto, ahora empezaban a excitarse por algo. Daban saltitos y vibraban por algo que iba a pasar. Algo especial que llevaban esperando.

Y, de repente, se empezaron a ver destellos. Justo delante de Roble, había destellos color crema, una luz suave, una luz que no era destructiva sino sanadora. Los tres héroes se inclinaron un poco más a mirar la escena mientras la luciérnagas empezaban a subir, poco a poco, al nivel del fenómeno, dejando que la gente viera el milagro.

Las lucecillas empezaban a ajustarse a la física, dejando ver un rastro de rojo y rosa, que después fue verde por el medio y beige por arriba. Poco a poco, se distinguía una imagen que levitaba en el suelo, de pie, con los brazos algo abiertos. Se empezaba a ver un rostro dormido, flores en el pelo del color de la canela, un vestido verde, zapatos verdes, piel sonrosada... Era una cara serena, en paz, que se daba una bienvenida a la que le gente no daba crédito. Conocían esa cara. Todos la conocían.

Jim sudaba, Vi se llevaba las manos a la boca y Grisam simplemente no se lo creía. Oía a niñas gritar su nombre y a padres murmurarlo, y él lo repetía en su mente como una ruleta sin fin. Empezaba a ver como aquella chica empezaba a ser estable en el tiempo, como sus órganos se recomponían, como su piel empezaba a ser más rosada... las partículas de luz flotaban hacia ella, y las luciérnagas bautizaban un milagroso regreso.

Entonces, el proceso paró súbitamente, y Babú cayó, de pie, en el asfalto de la plaza, pero aún tenía los ojos cerrados cuando estaba en tierra. La gente contuvo la respiración, expectantes porque ella respirara. Jim, mientras tanto, se aguantaba la cabeza y los ojos en su sitio. La chica se quedó unos segundos (demasiados) quieta, hasta que pareció salir del trance y abrió los ojos al mundo.

Se abrazó unos instantes, algo temblorosa y confusa, metida en sus dudas y pensando si aquel era un mundo real o una broma cruel de su mente. Pero, al ver a las niñas en la fila del frente pestañear, expectantes, no pudo evitar aterrizar. La gente también la miraba, aterrorizada pero más bien maravillada por el milagro que acababa de ocurrir. _"Estoy en casa." _pensó Vainilla, llorosa. _"Realmente, he vuelto..."_

Suspiró hondamente, feliz y sonriente, emocionada por lo que iba a decir ahora mismo. "H-he vuelto..."

La gente empezó a gritar, feliz, y aplausos se oyeron en toda la plaza. Hasta las luciérnagas y Roble parecieron emocionarse por la noticia. Pervinca lloraba de felicidad en los brazos de Grisam, que también contenía el llanto, y, antes de que Jim pudiera ir a donde su novia, las niñas del pueblo se adelantaron. Aquellas pacientes criaturas corrieron a donde la bruja de la Luz y la abrazaron grupalmente, haciendo que la recién llegada se estremeciera de emoción y felicidad. Ella intentó abrazarlas a todas a la vez, pero al darse cuenta de que no podía al ser ellas muy bajitas y muy numerosas, se conformó con acariciar sus cabellos con dulces palabras.

Pero había alguien que necesitaba asegurarse de que su mitad estaba segura, a salvo, y esa no era otra que la siempre dura Pervinca Periwinkle. Así, la chica corrió desde los brazos de su novio a los de su hermana, que la recibió con la misma emoción que su hermana. Ambas se fundieron en un abrazo que, sin palabras, expresaba lo mucho que se habían echado de menos aquellas dolorosas ocho semanas de ausencia. Aquellas dolorosas horas de sueño en las que creía tener que acostumbrarse a la ausencia de su hermana. Vainilla estrechó fuertemente a la llorosa de su hermana, y sonrió suavemente al ver que tanto Jim como Grisam también se emocionaban con la escena. Pudo vislumbrar a la pareja formada por Acantos y Flox, abrazados, riendo de alivio y simple felicidad.

Vi se separó de su hermana poco después, quitándose lágrimas de los ojos y diciendo algo de que aquello iba a derruir su reputación. Se alejó un par de pasos para dejar paso a la bestia emocionada que era Jim, que cargaba a toda velocidad hacia Babú hasta que estaba en sus brazos, sana y salva, en la calidez de su pecho. Vainilla también le abrazó, sintiendo al chico agitarse un poco por el llanto y el alivio que sentía.

"Creía..." intentó decir en vano. "Creía que no volverías, B-Babú..."

Ella alzó la mirada con una tierna sonrisa que derrumbaba castillos a pares. "No te vas a librar de mí tan fácilmente, Jim..."

Y, sin palabras, volvió a abrazarla con fuerza, queriendo asegurarse de que aquello no era un sueño y que ya había acabado todo. Sonrió profundamente y rio.

_"Se acabó. Al fin, se acabó."_

.

.

.

.

Ya era habitual el hacer fiestas por todo lo alto cuando Babú regresaba a casa. Era la segunda vez que pasaba, pero se sentía como la primera: el ánimo levantado de los habitantes de Fairy Oak, que reían y bailaban los unos con los otros. Había mucha música y bebida, muchas risas y conversaciones animadas. Aquel ambiente traía un ambiente de familiaridad a Vainilla: era todo tan bonito y normal que le encantaba, y una sonrisa boba se dibujó en sus labios.

Pero, al mismo tiempo, estaba fuera de la gente, mirando desde delante de una casa sin que nadie la viera, bebiendo zumo de melocotón fresco con leves sorbos. Tenía una mano en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta verde y otra sujetando el vaso, que a veces temblaba bajo su soporte. Le encantaría sentirse parte de la fiesta, pero llevaba un par de meses fuera y le costaría acostumbrarse al ambiente de nuevo. Era todo tan bonito, pero al mismo tiempo sentía que ella había creado una herida en mucha gente que cicatrizaría con el tiempo. Todavía no era su hora de regresar en mente al pueblo.

Bajó la mirada y suspiró, bebiendo de su vaso de zumo. _"Odio este sentimiento. ¿Es así como se sintió Vi? Tan marginada, que no encajo en ninguna parte... y algo sola ahora mismo. Al menos yo elegí dicha soledad, y al menos sólo será por hoy."_

Entonces vio una sombra delante de ella, quieta a pocos pasos de la chica. Babú alzó la vista para ver a Jim con un vaso medio lleno en la mano y la otra mano en el bolsillo de sus pantalones, justo como ella. Le dio una sonrisa y se acercó a ella, viendo la escena desde su ángulo con una mirada algo distante. Simplemente tendía a hacer eso cuando ella estaba cerca, como si desenfocara el mundo y enfocara su figura. De verdad, no lo podía evitar.

Del mismo modo, no pudo evitar ver un deje lejano en los irises de la chica, que miraba la escena con melancolía. Trorció el gesto al verla desanimada y no pudo evitar preguntar. Pero cuando iba a hacerlo, simplemente entendió qué le pasaba. ¿A quién no podía pasarle? Había estado desaparecida unos meses que parecieron años. Y él esperaba que para ella no se sintiera como más que eso. "Entiendo qué te pasa."

La bruja de la Luz le miró, confusa por su telepatía, y él suspiró tomando un trago. "Se te ve en la cara que no encajas mucho ahora mismo." dijo Jim. "No has bailado nada, ni te he visto hablar con nadie esta noche."

Ella sonrió un poquito, al igual que lo había hecho tantas veces en el pasado. "Es que..." suspiró de nuevo. "todo ha cambiado, ¿sabes? pero, al mismo tiempo, todo sigue el mismo curso que antes. Me estresa demasiado pensar que, al fin al cabo, no vaya a poder volver para quedarme."

Jim se giró para mirarla y cogió su hombro. "No voy a dejarte ir." afirmó, seguro de lo que decía. "Sé que he dicho esto más veces en el pasado, pero esta vez no voy a incumplir mi promesa."

Ella sonrió de nuevo, acercándose a abrazar a su novio. Hundió su cara en su pecho y suspiró, feliz. "Sé que no me fallarás, Jim." le notó abrazarla también y acurrucarse en su pelo. "Tengo fe en ti. Eres mi héroe después de todo..."

Se separaron un poco y se contemplaron un par de segundos antes de reír un poco, pareciendo tan inocente y juvenil de nuevo que Jim no pudo ser más feliz que en ese momento. Besó su frente y acarició su cabeza, suspirando de alivio. "No soy un héroe, Babú." dijo, sincero. "Pero haré lo que pueda para serlo."

Babú rio sonoramente, temblando de felicidad y queriendo cubrirle de besos, pero no estaban en el escenario adecuado. Respiró hondo y le notó acercarse un poco a ella, y pensó que iba a besarla, pero pareció perder la respiración y cayó en su hombro. Quizás fuera a besarla pero se arrepintiera al final de camino. Ella le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro cuando notó que la apretaba fuertemente.

"Hey, Babú." se separó de ella y se rascó la nuca. Oh, oh, estaba nervioso. "Había pensado que igual te apetecía venir... a mi casa dormir." Vainilla se sonrojó profundamente.

"Oh." miró a un lado, sonriente pero algo frustrada con su repentino comportamiento. "La verdad es que tenía ganas de pasar la noche con Ví." dijo. "Dice que me ha echado mucho de menos, y quiero aprovecharme de esa faceta tan rara que me está enseñando."

Jim se alborotó algo el pelo, sonrojado por haber sido rechazado pero entendió a su novia. "Lo entiendo..."

De repente, los ojos de Vainilla recuperaron su chispa. "Pero... puedo ir mañana, ¿te parece?" dijo, sonriente, pero su voz decía que había truco en sus palabras. Jim ni se inmutó y la besó fuertemente, no queriendo dejarla ir ni un segundo de su vida, pensando que si la dejaba ir, perdería a uno de los mayores tesoros de su vida.

Se apartó de ella, sonriente como ella, y agarró su mano con suavidad. "Vamos, anda." dio un paso hacia adelante. "La noche acaba de empezar."

Y después de unirse a la fiesta, Vainilla recuperó su lugar en Fairy Oak y bailó mucho con Jim y sus amigos, todos volviendo a caer en el corazón de Vainilla como plumas en el desierto.

Aquella noche acabó tarde, y por ello, Jim no durmió mucho. Con un sentimiento de familiaridad, se levantó de la cama y, sonriendo, salió de casa con un abrigo. No había nadie en la calle, caminaba en total soledad hacia un destino que conocía de sobra.

De nuevo y como se esperaba, Vainilla estaba ahí sentada, en el mismísimo sitio en el que se sentó la noche antes de la pesadilla. Cuando se acercó a ella, Vainilla alzó la vista y sonrió.

Entonces Jim se dio cuenta de algo: todas las sombras en los ojos y rostro de Bbaú se habían ido y, por fin, las sombras habían desaparecido de su vida.

Vainilla sonrió. Y, con eso, el mundo empezó de nuevo.

**FIN.**

**¡Gracias a todos aquellos soles que me han apoyado durante esta travesía! Prometo que escribiré más Fairy Oak en el futuro cuando termine otros proyectos. ¡Hasta la vista! **

**-Nora**


End file.
